Clean Slate
by Rose Riku
Summary: GabriELLE! Suck at Summaries! Sylar was wishing he could start off on a clean slate, when cold hands touched his head. He wakes up two weeks later at the Bennet house not knowing who or where he is. And Elle is with him, wondering the same things-COMPLETE
1. Lucky

**Ello! I'm The Infamous Villain and this is my first ever Heroes fan fiction. (:**

**This starts off as a remake of Eclipse Part Two, which turns into another story all-together. I had this idea from a dream I had. So I hope you review so I can get some good feedback. **

**Pairings:**** Gabriel(Sylar)/Elle mostly. With maybe a little bit of Matt/Daphne and Hiro/OC.**

**Disclaimer:**** Tim Kring owns Heroes. I do not. If I did, Elle would still be alive.**

**This is Rated T for mature-ISH themes. Blahblah, let's get on with it shall we?**

**

* * *

**

**Clean Slate**

**Chapter One: Lucky**

"Gabriel" was holding Noah up against the wall, still in shock that the long lost family he thought he had found turned out to be a lie. And the girl that he thought he was falling in love with made him the monster that he was running from.

Nothing made sense to him anymore. He just wanted to close his eyes and wake up with everything he ever knew erased. He wanted to start over on a clean slate.

That thought was passing through his mind when a cool hand suddenly pressed against his head.

An Asian woman had sneaked up behind everyone. Her right hand was on Sylar's temple, while her left was on Elle's. Sylar and Elle's faces had gone blank immediately, and Noah had fallen to the ground with a loud thud. In that same second, Claire had vanished. Giving Noah and Sandra a minute to process what was going on.

The Asian girl released her hands from Sylar and Elle's heads. They both slinked to the floor like dead bodies.

"I'm here to protect you, Mr. Bennet." She smiled beneath curtains of black hair.

Sandra stood still the entire time - frozen. Noah got up cautiously before asking, "And… who are you?"

"My name is Aya. I have the power to erase people's minds." She stated simply.

Noah nodded slowly. "Lucky for me." He didn't know who Aya was or where she had come from. But she had made his gears start to turn at the thought of Sylar and Elle with no memory. He could work with that. He also thought about her having the same power as the Haitian. He always thought the Haitian's power was very unique.

"Tell me, Aya. Do other people's powers affect you?" He asked her.

"…Why wouldn't they?" Aya questioned him, taking a step closer. Her eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"Oh. Just a question." He paused. "And here's another. Are you working for someone? Why are you here to protect me? How did you know what was going on? Are you hiding anything?"

"I believe that was four questions, Mr. Bennet." She smiled knowingly. Then answered the questions in the order he asked. "I work for no one. I am protecting you because I owe you. I followed you. And…yes… as well as erasing people's minds, I can also read them." She grinned.

Noah raised his eyebrows. Before he could say another word she jumped in, "Just like Matt Parkman." She had read the name from his mind.

"Why do you owe me?" He tried to recall ever seeing her before, but he just couldn't.

"You helped my sister. Years ago. I doubt that you remember, but I do." She told him.

"Sister's name?"

"Utada. In Japan, many years ago. You were with a man named Kaito when you helped her." Aya replied.

Noah tried to think. It was probably around the time he got Claire. He tried to think of a girl named Utada. Or any girl in Japan that something interesting happened to for that matter. He couldn't.

"You don't remember. I figured as much." She said, looking slightly disappointed.

"You sure it was me?" He questioned Aya.

"I'm good at remembering faces. It was you, Mr. Bennet." She bowed slightly, grinning.

Noah decided to not ask any more questions. He was being offered protection from a woman with astounding powers. He wasn't going to try to convince her to go - even if she had mistaken him for someone else. "Well, can you help get my wife somewhere safe?"

"Of course, Mr. Bennet." Aya nodded, turning to Sandra who looked like a statue.

Noah knew Hiro Nakamura was the one who took off with Claire, why he wasn't quite sure. But he wasn't too worried about her. Now all he had to do was take care of Sylar and Elle.

He had just the plan for what to do with them.

* * *

**Short chapter start, but the next chapter will be a LOT better I promise. This is just sort of like a prologue-ish. **

**Please leave reviews, I beg of you. **

**Till next time!**

**- The Infamous Villain. (:**


	2. Questions

**Back again for chapter two!**

**BIG NEWS:**** I'd like to thank my very artistic friend for making a picture of Aya for everyone to see. So that way you can kind of picture her better. The scene she is in will take place later on in the story as a flashback… so go check it out and maybe look at the other stuff on HarlequinQueen while you're at it. She's an amazing artist and she has some sweet Sylar stuff on there! I can't thank her enough! ((LINK IS ON MY PROFILE UNDER "CURRENTLY WORKING ON" SECTION.))**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Heroes, Elle would be eating peach pie with Sylar.**

**On with the show! Review please!**

**

* * *

**

**Clean Slate**

**Chapter Two: Questions**

Opening his eyes, Gabriel Gray saw a strange, dusty room. He realized he was in an ordinary bed in an ordinary house. But where _was_ this house? How had he gotten here? Why did the room seem so strange? He was starting to notice that he knew nothing, remembered nothing, not even his name. His heart fluttered in his chest. He needed to figure out what was going on.

He sat up slowly. Feeling a little sore, he groaned in pain. The room was very small and fairly empty. He continued looking around the tiny space when something clicked in his brain that he was sitting in a cellar. That's why it felt so cold and stuffy with the smell of mildew hanging in his nose. There was a stairway all the way across the room. He didn't dare try to be adventurous with his mind so hazy.

After a few moments, he slid the covers off and stepped out of the bed. He wasn't wearing a shirt and he had on a pair of seemingly over-worn jeans. He took a couple of steps forward, not really going anywhere. Just stretching his legs. He wondered how long he had been in bed, and why.

He paced a couple times, and when he felt better he decided to do some investigating. There was nothing at his bed side besides a little table with a lamp that was turned off. There was a window behind the head of his bed that was covered by a dark blue curtain, the shining sunlight only escaped from a tiny sliver that wasn't covered by curtain.

His bare feet felt cold and clammy against the freezing floor that felt slightly damp. He found himself at the bottom of the stairway looking up. All that was up there was a shut door that didn't look friendly. He decided to look around some more.

He knew there was another door at the other side of the room, but he figured it was like a huge closet for storage. A little chill went through his spine as he made his way over to it. Just before he grabbed the handle, he heard a voice from inside!

"Elle, calm down." A reassuring man's voice was muffled.

Gabriel realized it wasn't a closet - but a room! People were in there! He held his breath.

"No. I don't -" A woman's voice sounded kind of like a little girl's because it seemed so lost and frightened. "I don't know anything."

"Okay." The man replied. "We can tell you everything you need to know." There was a pause when his voice sounded directed in another direction, "Aya, get started."

"Yes, Mr. Bennet." Another woman's voice, Aya as Gabriel gathered, spoke.

The man's name must have been Mr. Bennet. And the frightened woman's voice must have been Elle. Who were they? He didn't recognize anything. But apparently there was a woman who didn't know something. Was she having the same problem as him?

Out of no where, the door flew open and whacked Gabriel, sending him backwards.

"Whoa!" Noah Bennet jumped at the sight of Gabriel on the ground. Apparently, he had waken up around the same time as Elle. "Are you alright?" Noah asked, extending a hand of help for Gabriel.

"Fine." Gabriel replied, looking from Noah's hand to his face. He picked himself up, not accepting help. "Who am I?" He asked Noah angrily, knowing he knew.

"Your name is Gabriel Gray, now sit down and I will explain everything." Bennet turned to shut the door behind him that was still open when a certain blonde stood blocking the way.

"There's someone else who can't remember _anything_? What the hell is going on?!" Elle shrieked.

Noah looked from Gabriel to Elle, slightly frustrated. Aya was standing behind Elle, getting ready to pull her back in the room.

"Let her come in here." Noah nodded to Aya.

Elle stepped in the room cautiously, looking back at Aya for a moment, and then at HRG to see if it was _really_ okay.

"Sit down. I'll fill you both in." He commanded to Elle, gesturing to the space on the bed next to where Gabriel was sitting.

Gabriel was staring at Elle since she appeared in the doorway. "Do I… know you?" He asked her curiously as she shyly sat down next to him. He felt as if he did know her.

Noah gave Aya a curious look, but Aya looked a little confused herself.

Elle blinked a few times before she replied. "Um… no. I don't think so. But I can't remember anything so…" She paused. "Hi. I'm Elle… I guess."

Gabriel smirked a little. "Gabriel… I also guess."

They both smiled at each other a little bit too long, and Noah cleared his throat. His face seemed a bit worried, but the expression faded after a second.

"Gabriel, Elle." He both nodded at them before beginning. Aya watched, leaning against the door frame.

"I'll just jump to the point. You both got in a _terrible_ accident. You two _did_ know each other. You were… friends." He paused. "Friends who both ended up with two serious cases of amnesia."

It sounded like total crap to Gabriel, but what else could it be?

It also sounded very fishy to Elle - but she said nothing. She thought the same thing as Gabriel.

"And that's Aya. And my name is Noah Bennet. You are both staying in my house - you have been for a week. I have a daughter and a wife upstairs that do not know you are here, but they will. You both used to work for me - and neither of you had any documents at all. No family or anything. So that's why you are here." Noah explained, lying.

"No family?" Elle asked sadly.

"You had a dad once… but he was uh… he died. I'm sorry." Bennet answered. Shooting a look at Gabriel that no one noticed.

Elle just slowly nodded to herself, she had no memory of a dad _or_ his death.

"And as for you, Gabriel, your dad died of a heart attack and your mother committed suicide. Neither of you had brothers or sisters. Neither of you were married. I don't really know anything about your past…" He continued sounding grim.

Both Gabriel and Elle had blank expressions on their faces.

"Any specific questions I _may _be able to answer?" Noah asked them.

Both were silent for a moment.

"How old am I?" Elle asked, annoyed at herself for sounded so young and stupid.

"You just recently turned twenty-five. And Gabriel here is is twenty-eight." Noah grinned.

Noah looked back and forth at Gabriel and Elle. "I'll leave you both to your thoughts for a bit and when I return you can both get cleaned up and head upstairs to meet my family. Aya will be in the other room if you need anything."

Aya, still standing in the doorway, nodded and walked back inside the room. Probably to give them a little privacy with their thoughts.

"Amnesia, huh?" Gabriel asked sarcastically, whispering to Elle. "Something doesn't sound right."

"I thought the same thing." She paused. "Neither of us can remember a _single_ thing. We have all these questions we can't answer. We have _no_ family..." Her voice trailed off.

"And we worked for that guy." Gabriel continued.

"And apparently, you and I are friends." She kept continuing.

"Apparently." He sighed, standing up.

"I have so many questions in my head…" Elle said, slightly to herself and slightly to Gabriel.

"So do I. _Lots_ of questions." He seemed to be contemplating things.

"Well… do you think he's hiding things? Making stuff up? Why would he do that?" She wondered out loud.

"You tell me."

"Maybe _he_ did something to us…"

"And who's that Aya girl?"

"Maybe it was her."

"Or someone else he knows."

And on and on they went; just thinking and wondering and trying to solve a puzzle that they didn't even have pieces to.

"For now; I say we just go along with it all. And when we get the chance, we will look up information our past selves. On the internet maybe. Find out what's _really_ going on here." Elle decided.

Gabriel agreed after a moment of thought.

Little did they know that Aya was listening the entire time, reading their minds since she couldn't hear their whispers. But she wasn't worried; Aya had her _own_ agenda.

Noah pounded down the stairs suddenly. "Get cleaned up guys. Time to meet the family." And he showed them to the bathroom in the room Aya was in. Elle let Gabriel go in first.

With Elle in the room, Noah turned to Aya and gave her a certain look. He thought hard: _Good work. Neither Sandra or Claire know the name Sylar, Gabriel, or Elle. They remember NOTHING of either of them. And Lyle is safely away at boarding school. _He paused his thoughts. _Did they think or do anything weird while I was gone? _He asked Aya in his thoughts, referring to Gabriel and Elle.

Aya had read his mind easily, she shook her head no - letting them know they didn't do anything wrong. Even though they did. She could care less about them. They should have their lives, she should never have taken them away. But to have Gabriel kill Noah? No, no, no. That was a job for her and her _only_.

* * *

**Uh-oh. Aya shows true colors! (Go her.) Really, go check out that picture of her my friend made. :D**

**And review!!**


	3. Kimono

**I am back. Although, apparently not in popular demand. I am not getting many reviews you guys and it's breaking my little heart… :P**

**This chapter took me forever! I was slaving away on it for days… so reviews will make me feel WAY better. (wink, wink)**

**NEWS: HarlequinQueen on DeviantArt has made ANOTHER picture. This one is based on a scene in Chapter Two. Go check it out! The link is on my profile. (:**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Heroes… Sylar would narrate every single episode intro.**

**On with the show…**

_**

* * *

**_

**Clean Slate**

**Chapter Three: Kimono**

Elle Bishop watched Noah and Aya exchange funny faces with each other for about ten minutes as she sat on the corner of her bed. Maybe Noah and Aya were psychotic or something… everything seemed so weird to her, she just couldn't grasp anything.

In her boredom, she looked around the room at everything. Eventually she looked at herself, since she didn't feel like herself. She didn't feel like anything… except a stranger. She didn't recognize the pale blue tank top she wore, or the black jean-shorts. She didn't recognize her beautiful long blonde locks or her fragile pale hands. She didn't even recognize her slender legs, or her tiny, frozen, bare feet. She didn't recognize anything. She didn't know anything.

Elle didn't know that her leg had once had a terrible gun-shot wound that was miraculously healed by the blood of Sylar (aka Gabriel) who had been the man who was a serial killer that had murdered her father, had sex with her, and then tried to kill Noah. She didn't know that Gabriel, Aya, and herself all had extraordinary abilities - although Aya's ability was the one that wiped her memory away. Aya was the one preventing her from knowing any of it. But did Elle know that? No, of course not. Elle had 'a case of amnesia.'

Elle tried to recognize something - ANYTHING in the room. After a while she got tired of trying, and she became distracted by Noah's voice breaking the strange silence.

"I forgot to get Gabriel some clean clothes. I will be right back after I find some." He told Aya and Elle, as he marched out of the room.

Elle's eyes began to wander the room again when she started to look - really look - at Aya. To Elle, Aya looked like a model that had jumped out of a Japanese magazine. She wore a beautiful dark blue and black kimono with a funny black symbol that was repeated all over it. Aya's hair was tremendously long and straight. It had a glossy look, that when Aya moved the slightest way, her hair would shine like the sun.

"What do those symbols mean? On your kimono?" As Elle asked Aya the question, she started thinking about how weird it was that she could remember things like what a kimono was, but couldn't remember her name or family. It made the situation more fishy.

"Well… it means more than one thing…" Aya said, looking a bit surprised at Elle's interest.

"Okay. So what things does it mean?" She asked. Her memory may have been erased but she was still the same old stubborn Elle.

"It can mean 'Godsend' or 'Ability' in Japanese. It is also a helix, and a sort of… symbol to represent the difference in people." She explained.

"Wow." The blonde nodded. "Cool." She paused before saying, "It's an astonishingly beautiful kimono."

"Oh? Thank you." Aya sucked in a breath. "It's…very old." She told Elle, feeling the fabric with her fingers.

"How old?" Elle was starting to realize there was a story behind this kimono, and she was ready to hear it.

"Very, very old." Aya replied. "It was my mother's…"

"Oh. Well, geez. By the way you said it I figured it was your great-great-great grandmother's or something…" She flicked her blonde hair to the side and pulled her feet up on the bed to sit Indian style.

"Well… it's complicated." Aya paused, her face showed she had an idea of some kind. "Actually, it was my mother's but before that it was my grandmother's, then my great-grandmother's, and all the way back until the seventeen-hundreds." Aya lied, for it was actually her mother's all along. It's just that her mother was 'special' and telling Elle that didn't seem like a good idea. Because Elle was special too, she just didn't have any memory of her "special-ness."

"Wow. Now that is old." Elle's enthusiasm was a little forced, but she was trying to distract herself from everything that was going on around her. So she was settling in for an interesting story.

"Yes, very old. And with everything old, with it comes an interesting history." Aya ran her hand over the silky fabric - up and down, as if it soothed her.

"Well, let's hear it." Elle gave Aya a genuine smile, making Aya feel a pang of guilt.

"Well… it started with my…" She paused, reminding herself not to say 'mother'. "Great-great-great… etcetera, etcetera grandmother. She lived in Japan in the seventeen-hundreds. She was skilled at making kimonos, and she got paid fairly well for it. And one day… I'm not sure how. But she met a man."

Elle's eyes brightened.

"He went by the name of Adam Jones. He told my very great grandmother that he was a very skilled man from England. That was all he told her about him - and still, they fell in love." Aya paused to shove some hair out of her face. "Or so she thought. The man turned out to be possessed by a demon - as my mother liked to tell it. I never knew what his real problem was…" Although, again, Aya was hiding the information. She definitely knew what Adam could do. He could regenerate, for he was the legendary Takezo Kensai - the one that could live forever. Hiding behind a new name every few years of his life. At that point in time his name was Adam Jones… but it would later become Adam Monroe.

"This… demon-possessed man tried to kill my very great-grandmother during an argument… but he failed." In a way, he didn't fail. He successfully stabbed her through her heart with his beloved sword. But when it closed back up again… oh boy, the look on his face showed true failure. But Aya shut her mouth about it.

"How did he fail? Did she kill him?" The look on Elle's face was of a child's - filled with excitement and wonder.

"Well… he was a hard man to kill." Aya sighed. "But somehow she dodged the attack of his sword." She blinked a couple times, seeming distant. "And then he… realized she was as strong as him. And the demon that possessed him, possessed her too. She was like he was. He had all these silly ideas that they could be partners. And change the world."

The blonde raised her eyebrows.

"When I say that I mean…" Aya sighed in frustration, she may have already said too much. "Well, I don't know. It was just something he said. And apparently she believed his words, and they partnered on an adventure to find people who… felt like they did."

Elle scrunched her face up to show the story was starting to sound sketchy. But she kept her mouth shut politely, and let Aya finish her tale.

"They used a symbol - the symbol on Adam's sword - as their symbol. They put it on everything they thought had to do with…" Aya was having difficulty tell this story without slipping about abilities and powers. "They put it on things they thought were special." She re-worded. When actually she should have said how they put the symbol on anything they thought might have to do with the abilities they had. "My very-great grandmother grew close to the symbol and one day decided to put her skills to good work. She made this very beautiful kimono with her bare hands - covered in the symbol she held so dear. And she wore it every day. She would hand wash it and never want to wear anything else. And their searching went on for… a long time."

When Aya said 'a long time' she meant - more or less - a century. Elle would never guess such a long time - a decade at most.

Aya went on. "But one day, they were beginning to realize it was near impossible. And Adam blamed her for everything, he got angry and they fought." She explained, looking at the floor as she said it. Her silence built up. All that was heard was the shower water running in the bathroom. "It was a long battle, for they were both very…talented." She winced at the word. "Eventually, the two of them ended up at the top of a cliff. And with a swift movement, Adam's sword was in her hands and Adam himself was tumbling down the cliff."

Elle's eyes widened. Then a little smile escaped her lips.

Aya was glad to make Elle temporarily forget her troubles. Even if the details of the story were lies.

Because if Elle knew the truth, sure, Adam tumbled down the cliff. But he'd be up and walking after a few minutes of being on the bottom.

"My very-great grandmother tossed his sinful sword down after him, and then she walked away. Not a bit of guilt or regret in her heart. She never missed him over the years she lived…" Aya's voice began to trail off again. She would have a lot of difficulty telling this part. For her mother had always pretended Adam was dead. She did her own thing and lived in Japan - going by a new name every few years since she eventually stopped getting old - as time kept going she fell in love many times. Until there was one man she met that set her heart on fire, and she had a family with him. Family meaning Aya herself, and her sister Utada. But Aya left all of this out.

Instead she told Elle, "Eventually… many, many, many years later. Last year in fact… It was the day of the eclipse…" The day Aya had decided to tell her mom of her abilities. The same eclipse that changed people's lives everywhere. "That was the day my mother gave me her treasured kimono. She told me the stories she was told. She told me to take very good care of it. And I promised to." And here was the big finale. Aya held her breath. "That was also the day that Adam's very-great grandson came looking for my mom as an act of revenge. He came, wielding the sword." Aya stopped abruptly - she was about to get caught in her own story-telling lie. "We have no idea how he got the sword. We didn't even know that Adam had a son when my very-great grandmother knew him. I just always figured they found his dead body with the sword right near it." Aya fibbed. In all reality, it was Adam himself who came for revenge with his sword.

"Well there I was, wearing my mother's kimono, the story she had just told me was still fresh in my mind. How weird it was for him to show up on that day. He could have showed up on any day, but he decided to choose that one. The guy showed up at our door like a normal person, asking for Sazuku Hiroshima (my mother) and when she smiled and told him it was her, he suddenly whipped out his sword." Aya felt tears prickling her eyes. "My mother told me to run, so I did. I realize now I could have helped." She regretted not trying to use her new power on Adam. She felt like a useless coward. "I ran like a useless coward, out our door. We lived out in the deserted area of Japan where there was nothing but nature and an occasional house every few miles. There was no where I could go to get help."

Elle's face began to show complete sadness, she could see where the story was headed.

"I ran and ran and ran until I reach a dead end - a top of a cliff. Down below was nothing but water. So I sat down and I cried." Swallowing, Aya pushed to finish the tale. "Seconds, minutes, hours passed. I'm not quite sure how long I sat there before I was covered in darkness. It was a full solar eclipse, and it was so dark - fitting my mood." Aya stared off distantly as she spoke - visually remembering every bit of what she went through. "And then… the man showed up beside me. The sword in his right hand. I remember the way he looked me in the eyes - ready to kill me."

"But why would he want to kill you?" Elle asked curiously.

"I think it was because I was technically a witness. I saw the man pull out his sword. He couldn't have me tattle on him…" Aya told Elle bitterly. Hating Adam very fiercely. "And he told me my mom was dead." A tear rolled down Aya's cheek. "And then I'm not quite sure what happened next…" She lied. "I ended up with his sword and he was tumbling down…"

"Just like your very-great grandmother did to Adam!" A smile crept on Elle's innocent face. Elle could picture Aya with her beautiful kimono swaying in the breeze as she stood on the peak of a cliff, a sword in her hand, as a full solar eclipse darkened the sky.

In truth, Aya had made him forget all about her mom, any memory that included her. In the second where she was taking his memory - she also took his sword and whacked him up the side of his head - causing him to fall of the face of the cliff. Then she turned and went home, to see her poor mother's head sliced off. It was the most disturbing thing she had ever seen - she would be haunted by that image for the rest of her life. The memory of it made her start to bawl.

"Your mother really did get killed? You didn't have to tell me that if it was so painful." Elle slouched, feeling bad.

"It's good to look at your scars every once in a while…" Aya told Elle, sniffling. Too bad for her mother and Adam, both who could never get a scar.

"So that's the end?" Elle asked, sounding disappointed.

"That's the end." Aya nodded. Although the real ending was that she took "The Legendary Takezo Kensai's" Sword to a big museum. (Where it would later be stolen by none other than Hiro.)

"Wow. That kimono does have a history." Elle seemed impressed.

"And it always will." Aya added. And just as she finished saying this, Noah stomped in the room with clothes in his arms.

"Gabriel." Noah said, knocking on the bathroom door.

A couple seconds passed before Gabriel opened the door up. His hair and body were wet, and he wore only a towel around his waist.

"These are for you." Noah told him, handing him the clothes.

Elle turned to look at the two. She looked at Noah, who just seemed like an untrustworthy man with weird glasses. And she looked at Gabriel who looked… really, really good in just a towel. When she realized that thought had just popped into her head she had to mentally smack herself. "…guh." A tiny noise escaped from her throat. She whipped her head around to look back towards Aya, only to be hit with a giant wave of nausea.

The next thing she knew she had vomited all over the floor.

"Oh, must have been from the shots we gave you. I'll get you water." Aya jumped up to go grab the blonde some water while Noah ran off to go get some stuff to clean up the mess.

Elle put her face in her hands and tried to pretend that she didn't exist, while Gabriel just slipped back into the bathroom to pretend he didn't see anything.

"Why me?" Elle moaned to herself.

* * *

**Hahhaha! Sorry. Okay, that chapter was probably boring to some of you but it will get so much better I PROMISE. And now you know about Aya's past.**

**Go check out my friend's drawing links on my profile! And review this story by just simply clicking the review button, okay?? It will make me feel a lot better.**

**- The Infamous Villain (:**


	4. Powers

_**I have returned! And thank you guys so much for the reviews! Keep them coming because I need to know what you guys like and want and don't like, OKAY??**_

_**And let's just say most of your wishes will be fulfilled in this chapter. **_

_**NEWS:**__** I made Fan-Vids on Youtube! Go check them out from the link on my profile under 'Contact Information'! Also check out the link to my friend's drawings if you haven't already!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** If I owned Heroes… HRG would be mercilessly killed. **_

_**On with the show! Don't forget to review!**_

_**_____**_

_**Clean Slate.**_

_**Chapter Four: Powers.**_

_After a while, Gabriel and Elle were both dressed and clean and looking presentable before Noah. _

"_Okay, you guys look good. It's just going to be a little introduction." He told them, fixing a button on the end of his sleeve. _

"_Why do we even have to meet them?" Elle asked with a bit of attitude. She was still a little annoyed that she got sick earlier. _

"_Because_ my family would like to know who has been staying in their home!" Bennet told her sternly.

Elle didn't press further.

"If we're better now, why can't we just leave?" Gabriel asked.

"You're _not_ all better. There's still things you need to know - and I need to set you both up with jobs." Noah was getting impatient with their constant questions.

"What else do we not know??" Giving Noah a death glare, Gabriel certainly showed he was getting pissed. And when Noah realized it, he had an image of Sylar in his head and decided to back off a little.

"I will explain after we get this tiny little thing accomplished. Okay? Okay." He didn't wait for an answer as he headed for the stairs, expecting the two to follow.

Gabriel kind of just stood there for a minute, calming himself down before he followed. And Elle was of course right behind him. All three of them marched up the steep stairway to the door that seemed always closed. When it opened they were hit by bright lights and the smell of waffles.

"Claire! They're upstairs!" Sandra called to her daughter before turning to her husband and the two people she didn't recognize. For her and Claire's minds were both completely wiped of any memory that contained either Elle or Sylar.

"Hi! I'm Sandra and my daughter Claire should be down any minute." She told Gabriel and Elle.

"Elle Bishop." The blonde smiled her shiny-white smile and got a nod in response.

When Sandra turned to Gabriel he finally spoke up, "Hi. I'm Gabriel Gray."

"Nice to meet you both." Mrs. Bennet grinned at them before a giant roar was heard, startling everyone. "Oh, geez. That's the thunder. Horrible storm outside!"

Elle and Gabriel both turned to look out the nearest window to see sheets and sheets of rain pouring down on the deserted city streets. The only movement was an occasional car driving slowly and cautiously by.

Another rip of thunder shook the house, and a whiny bark followed suit. The tiny Pomeranian dashed over to Sandra, his tail wagging. She scooped him up. "Oh! And how could I forget Mr. Muggles?"

The little dog was panting, showing his tiny pink tongue. He looked right at Gabriel and barked. Gabriel looked a bit shocked at first, but then he smiled at the dog. Elle let out a small giggle as she watched the weird connection between Mr. Muggles and Gabriel. Out of no where the dog jumped from Sandra right to Gabriel's arms.

Sandra laughed. "Oh, Noah did you see that? He certainly likes Mr. Gray, here!" She smiled as she watched Gabriel scratching behind the dog's ear.

Noah rolled his eyes in secret. As if a cute little animal could like a sinister monster like Sylar.

"He's so cute! Can I hold him?" Elle piped in, falling victim to the adorableness of the dog's eyes that were pleading for attention that he already had enough of.

Gabriel held Mr. Muggles out to Elle. And for a brief moment as she went to grab the dog, their hands touched. A wild blush formed on both of their faces and shyness swept over the two as Elle tried to cradle the dog in her arms and forget about the contact they had just made.

But embarrassment was forgotten when a certain cheerleader appeared in the room. "This them?" She asked her dad. Her mom had migrated to the stove where she was now putting waffles in plates.

Her dad nodded weakly, then turned to go talk to his wife.

Elle gently set the dog down on the floor, letting him run off. "Hi! I'm Elle."

Claire smiled at Elle. "Hey. Name's Claire." She paused, looking Elle up and down. She felt like she'd seen the woman before somewhere. But she shook it off and turned her head to Gabriel.

And Gabriel… he made her bones shake in fear and hatred for some reason. She swallowed hard.

"I'm Gabriel." He told her simply. He was feeling a vibe of tension from her, so he didn't say much and he avoided eye contact.

"Nice to finally meet you both." The cheerleader said a little dully but politely, her eyes looking over both Gabriel and Elle as she tried to make sense of the feelings she had towards them.

"Waffles are done! Come grab a plate!" Mrs. Bennet called enthusiastically.

Noah told Gabriel and Elle they should try to eat, since they've only been eating out of tubes for _days_. They both agreed, feeling famished.

The meal of waffles and juice was a little awkward, but everyone got through it okay. It was kind of like a big, awkward silence filled with slurps, chewing, and clattering of silverware plus an occasional roar of thunder from outside complete with the constant tapping of raindrops.

"So I think you two should head back downstairs. Your bodies have been through a lot today, considering how long they've been idle." Noah told Gabriel and Elle as they all started picking up their plates.

Before either Gabriel or Elle could respond, Sandra spoke up. "You guys stay here as long as you like. Anyone who can get along with Mr. Muggles is o-kay by me!" She smiled at them with enthusiasm and acceptance.

Claire inwardly cringed, and she didn't know why she had such a bad feeling.

"And certainly don't always keep them locked down there, Noah Bennet! They're sick, not prisoners." She told Noah, and then turned back to them again. "You guys come up here whenever you please."

"Thank you." Elle grinned at the woman while Gabriel simply wore a weak smile as he stared up at the ceiling, thinking about what other stuff Noah could know.

"I'll be down in a second." Noah said as Gabriel and Elle turned to head back down the stairs.

When they got to the bottom Aya was standing in the room, not really doing anything. They didn't know why she wanted to stay down in the cellar while everyone else was upstairs.

Aya gave them a smile before heading back to her and Elle's room.

Elle put Aya in the back of her mind. "Well _that_ wasn't awkward at all."

"But we got waffles." Gabriel smiled happily.

"Yeah… too many waffles. I'm not feeling so good." She complained, sitting on the edge of Gabriel's bed.

"So what do you think Noah needs to tell us?" Gabriel asked, sitting beside her. The subject wouldn't get off his mind until he heard it for himself.

"Well, he's certainly hiding something." Elle decided.

"Or some_things_." Gabriel had a strange feeling - a need - to figure out the problems they were having. To FIX the problems they were having. But the first step to that would be to actually understand the problems they were having. He needed to talk to Noah.

"Maybe we're like… extra terrestrials." The blonde joked.

"Hah." Gabriel didn't sound very amused.

A silence fell between them after that. A silence that grew until for some reason they both started laughing uncontrollably, until a dark voice disturbed them. "Enjoying yourselves?" Bennet asked, causing them both to abruptly stop their laughter.

"What else do you know that we don't?" Gabriel questioned hastily, dropping everything else.

"Calm your hormones, Mr. Gray. All in good time." Noah spoke with his words dripping from his mouth like poisonous venom.

"We can't remember _anything_ and you're making us _wait_ to find out stuff?!" Elle stood up, enraged.

"Being influenced by Gabriel, are we, Miss Bishop?" He smirked.

"He just wants to know what's going on! And I do too!" She started to yell as she jumped to Gabriel's defense.

"I just think you two should rest for the rest of the day. Get your strength up. You've both been unconscious for almost two weeks!"

"Why do you keep putting what you have to tell us off? Is it bad?" Gabriel demanded.

"Just tell us!" Elle's voice faltered at the end of her sentence.

"Are you sick again?" Glasses asked Elle, changing the subject. "You look awfully pale."

Elle clutched her stomach. She shook her head no, but her face showed otherwise.

"Aya, would you get Miss Bishop some water, she's sick _again_." Bennet called to the other room.

"I just had too many waffles!"

Aya dashed in the room, holding a glass of water. Her blue kimono flowed slightly behind her as she hurried to hand the water to Elle.

"Thanks." Elle replied shakily, taking a sip from the glass she was given. "Now don't think you could just changed the subject." She said, turning to Noah again.

He sighed. But said nothing.

"I'll be right back." Elle told them suddenly, shaking so hard she made water slush out the side of her glass and onto Gabriel, jumping him.

"I'm so sorry!" She told him, standing up. But she didn't wait for a response as she covered her mouth and hurried to the bathroom in the other room.

Noah let out a much more dramatic sigh than his last one and put a hand on his face. He was starting to have an idea while Elle was getting sick so much. He knew what Gabriel and her did a couple weeks back… the same day they lost their memory. (**A/N**: Oh Golly!) He was getting annoyed with how complicated things were starting to get. He should have just killed them.

"When she comes back, tell us everything." Gabriel spoke, interrupting Noah's thoughts.

"She might not be feeling well enough, Gabriel." He hoped.

"She wants to know as much as I do!"

Suddenly a shriek was heard from the other room. Both HRG and Gabriel shot up to go see what was going on.

Aya was out, looking frantic before either of them could reach the door. "She was sick, and it must have got her worked up and…" She didn't get to finish.

"Oh, great. She powered up." Noah said sarcastically, shoving Aya aside.

Gabriel was confused by the term 'powered up.' What the heck did that mean? He ran in after Bennet to see for himself.

And there before his eyes he saw Elle, the door to the bathroom open. She was on her knees, strange blue shocks erupting all over her body. His breath caught in his throat.

"She can't control it. She doesn't know what's going on!" Aya yelled at Noah, as he was thinking of what to do.

Suddenly he whipped out a syringe filled with a weird liquid. Gabriel's eyes went wide when he saw Noah lunge at Elle to inject her with it. She passed out almost instantly.

"What the hell did you do to her? What the hell was that?" Gabriel's mind couldn't grasp what he just saw. And a part of him felt really weird that he couldn't explain. He didn't know it was Sylar's hunger that ached him, like a fierce, growling stomach.

"She will be fine, she's just knocked out. She might be sleeping for a while. Put her on her bed, would you?" He asked Gabriel as he panted.

Gabriel let out a sigh, annoyed with Noah's ways around questions he wanted answered. But he moved over to the bathroom to scoop up the light girl. She looked so pitiful and helpless as he lay her down on her bed carefully. She must have been terrified.

"Now what the hell was that?" He asked Noah again. Aya stood in the doorway still watching.

"_That_ was Elle's power." Noah gave in.

"Power?" He didn't understand. Like… super power??

"Like a super power." HRG told him as if he read his mind. "An ability. Elle has the power to create and control electricity."

Those words made that Sylar part in Gabriel churn again. "…How does she…?" He wanted to ask how she got such a power. _Why_ she got such a power. Why she even had one at all.

"Just something she was born with. Unlike you." He said with a bit of anger at the end.

"Me?"

"You. You Gabriel Gray have more than one power…" Bennet said each word with intensity.

"Wh-? Me? Like… what?" He began breathing quickly. He was frightened and excited at the same time.

"Telekinesis, painting the future, sound manipulation, being able to touch something and see it's history, or touching something and turning it to gold, nuclear powers, electricity like Elle… regeneration…" Noah listed.

Gabriel's eyes widened at the last one.

"You can live forever, Gabriel. Plus you can do so many useful things." Bennet felt like he was talking to a child.

"Useful?" He wondered.

"You can pretty much kill anyone…" An evil grinned filled up Noah's whole face.

Gabriel blinked. "Why would I-?"

"Look, that is what you both did. You both killed and/or fought with criminals to lock them up. You helped saved the world." It was bullshit, but it was what he had to tell Gabriel for the plans he had in store for him.

Gabriel continued to just stare and blink. He was dumbfounded.

"You know what? I'm gonna go get some medical supplies to help out Elle and you just sit there and think about what I told you. Let it sink in. Try some out if you want… anything but your nuclear power or your sound manipulation power that is…" He told Gabriel as he went off to go back upstairs, Aya followed after him.

Gabriel sat there stunned. The only sound was the sound of Elle's steady breathing mixed with his own. Without realizing it he had his hand lifted up and pointing to the glass of water Elle had probably set down on the tiny table before she ran into the bathroom.

A part of him did not believe it would work. But after what he saw with Elle, why wouldn't it? He steadied his mind, and up went the glass. It amused him as the glass moved up and down over and over. He could hardly believe it!

He set the glass back down, still in disbelief. He then lifted his hand to study. He took a quick glance at Elle, still totally unconscious. So he could control electricity like she could…

He thought of nothing but that power. His heart started to pump as the suspense built up, and a blast shot through his arm, flying out to shatter the glass he had moments ago been using his telekinesis on. He gasped, shocked.

"What was that?!" Noah asked, running in the room carrying a few things.

"Accident. Just a glass." Gabriel told him stiffly. His eyes remained wide as he stared from his hand to the shattered remains.

"Well be more careful!" Noah commanded, moving over to Elle.

"So I can really… regenerate?" Gabriel asked with wonder.

"Try it and see for yourself. Just give yourself a little nick with something sharp and see what happens." Bennet told him as he injected something into Elle that would keep her powers in control at least while she was unconscious.

Gabriel moved over to the shards of glass and picked one up. He set it to his forearm and made a tiny cut. Within seconds the wound closed up as if it had never been there. "Oh golly…"

He was breathing fast as he looked at HRG. "You said I wasn't born like this… what did you mean?"

"What I meant was… you somehow figured out to obtain abilities from other people." Noah wasn't stupid, he wasn't going to tell Gabriel anything about his alter ego Sylar. But he would come close enough to it.

"How?"

"I'm not sure." He lied.

Gabriel sighed. "So other people in the world have abilities like mine and Elle's?"

"Oh many." HRG told him.

"Do you?" Gabriel asked Noah.

"Nope." Noah shook his head.

"Wow. Does Aya?" He was curious.

Before Noah could answer, Aya stepped in the room. "I wish." She knew she couldn't tell them. It would be all to obvious if she said she could erase people's memories.

"Elle will be asleep probably for the rest of the night. Everything will be completely explained tomorrow when she is awake so I don't have to repeat myself." Bennet told Gabriel suddenly.

Gabriel nodded understandingly, then moved to go back into the other room to sit on his own bed.

His brain was filled with so many questions. He still couldn't believe he had… _powers_. It made him smile a little when he thought how Elle was almost right when she said they were extra terrestrials…

And Noah must have been right about their bodies needing to take it slow. Because he felt himself starting to doze as images of the day swam through his mind…

___

**La tee da! I was going to make this a massively long chapter but now I've decided to split it into two parts because it's easier. Fwahaha!**

**REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE SOONER!**

**- The Infamous Villain. (:**


	5. Rain

**I am back! Sorry for the wait! A couple things…**

**NOTE: Okay, so people said that Elle couldn't have gotten morning sickness that early. Well I researched it. I asked people, including my health teacher AND people who have been pregnant before, and I looked it up online. The facts are that people can start having morning sickness at ANY time during their pregnancy. Even after just a week. It just depends on the person. Some people have no morning sickness at all. Or they only have it once. So. Yeah. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Heroes. We have established this. **

**Please review, guys. It helps me know if you like or you don't like. **

**

* * *

**

**Clean Slate.**

**Chapter 5: Rain.**

Elle woke up with a start. Her body was sore. Her head was aching. It took her eyes a minute to adjust to the darkness of the room. She felt hot, so hot. She had to shove off the blanket that was covering her.

Sitting up, she looked around the tiny room. The door to the bathroom was slightly ajar, and the door to Gabriel's room was wide open. Everything was quiet.

There was a bed next to her where Aya slept. She assumed Aya had been put in the cellar with her and Gabriel when they had first come here so Aya could keep an eye on them. Elle was a little unsettled by Aya, since Aya seemed so different than everyone else. But the thought was discarded when she remembered what happened to her earlier.

She had been filled with electricity. She could remember the feeling of it surging through her body. All sorts of urges came with it. Elle wanted to let loose on something, or someone. It was painful and terrifying. They had done something to her. Noah and Aya had to have done something to her, and perhaps to Gabriel too. But she couldn't trust anyone, she didn't _know_ anyone. And she didn't want to. She wouldn't let the chance occur. Elle had to run.

Not allowing herself to change her mind, she jumped out of bed trying to be quiet. A wave of dizziness overcame her. She shook it off, and hurried frantically to the wide open door to Gabriel's room that would lead her out of the cellar, and eventually out of the house.

Lingering in the doorway for a moment, she decided she wouldn't bring anything, and she would just search the streets until she came upon a hospital, or find someone who could locate her to one. Elle figured that it was late at night, but she couldn't risk Noah, Aya, or Gabriel waking up.

Gabriel… a part of her wasn't sure if she should tell him of her plan or if she should just leave him out. What if they had done things to him too? He would have to tolerate more of their lies all alone. But what if he was in on it? What if he was part of an act? She couldn't know, and she decided to just leave. Gabriel was smart enough to eventually run away from them- she knew that.

Elle tried to stealthily walk quickly past Gabriel's bed. She could see nothing in the dark but she felt her way to the stairs.

What Elle didn't know, was that Gabriel was fully awake and watching her outline in the dark. He wanted to ask her where she was going, and why. But his mouth stayed shut. He remained still. He decided that once he heard the door close he would follow. His feeling was that she was leaving, considering she knew nothing about what had happened to her earlier.

Elle opened the door once she made her way up the stairs, it was dark in the kitchen she entered, too. Except for the moonlight shining in a window. She also saw through the window that it was _still_ raining. Great.

The blonde was out of the kitchen and into the living room, standing in front of the front door. Her heart raced wildly as she placed her hand on the knob after unlocking it. She sucked in a breath, and opened the door to step outside. She shut it behind her immediately.

Rain instantly soaked her clothes, making her cold and wet. But she wouldn't back down. She marched out onto the sidewalk, unaware that Gabriel was already in the Bennet's kitchen headed after her.

Gabriel looked around to see if anyone was awake, but the lights were _all_ off so he figured not. He didn't pause when he got to the front door in the living room, he just left quickly.

He immediately saw Elle. Her blonde hair stood out in the darkness aways down the street.

He jogged after her, the rain slowing him down. He had no clue where she was headed but he didn't want to be stuck alone with that psycho man with the tacky glasses and the random Asian chick that wore a weird outfit.

Elle was just walking stiffly, not really thinking. The cold rain gave her shivers, and she was high-strung from the darkness. It was eerily quiet and she had no idea where the nearest hospital was.

The next thing Elle realized as her mind was wondering, was a sound that wasn't their before. A rhythmic thudding that got louder and louder.

She whipped around quick enough just to get practically ran over by Gabriel. What happened jumped her. She thought it was some random guy trying to attack her. It was instinct that took over, and the man was slammed with electric shocks.

Gabriel flew back a few feet. While Elle let out an ear-piercing scream. Water conducted electricity and her body was twitching in spasms, and she dropped to the ground.

The pain was overwhelming, much more than the first time. She felt like she was on fire, or getting stung by millions of bees at the same time in every inch of her body.

At the same time, Gabriel was wincing over the burns he had. But suddenly his pains vanished. He looked at his arm, the shirt sleeve had been totally disintegrated but the arm was smooth and flaw-less. He gasped. His regeneration. He had totally forgotten about it.

Gabriel quickly stood up, in no pain at all, to look at the blonde that was writhing in agony. Blue streams of light were erupting around her.

"Elle. Calm down." He told her as he came near. She just looked at him. Beneath her pain, she suddenly felt like an idiot when she realized it was just Gabriel, and never some random guy attacking her.

"You have to calm down." He repeated soothingly. "That's the only way the pain will stop." Gabriel had figured it out quite quickly. The powers flooded in uncontrollably if there was any panic… an adrenaline rush.

Elle closed her eyes. She tried to breath normally. She bit her lips to keep herself from screaming any more.

In moments, the blue streams of light that coursed in her body began to decrease until they eventually vanished.

She let out a relieved sigh, as she let her body relax on the concrete of the sidewalk. She took many deep breaths.

"…Thanks." Elle told Gabriel, who was just kneeling a couple feet from her, meekly. "So you saw me leave?" She continued, asking.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Where are you planning to go?"

A bolt of lightning lit up the sky just then, followed by a low rumble of thunder.

"The hospital." She said, looking straight up into the rain.

"The hospital? Why?"

"Because, Sherlock, they did something to me and I want to know what it is. They probably did something to you too." She nearly hissed, sitting up and looking at him now.

Gabriel had a guilty look at his face. "Elle, I can tell you what's going on. They didn't _do_ anything."

"Great. So you're in on it too?" She asked, about to cry. Everything that was going on confused her, upset her, and she couldn't escape from it.

"No! No." He told her quickly, in case she was about to get set off again. "I don't believe there's an _it_ to get in on. But I was told some things while you were asleep. That's all. I still have no memory, just like you. And I have things happening to me too."

"What did they say? And you do? What?" The news was good to hear, it made her feel better.

"A lot of things…" He paused. "It's complicated right now, but, for one I can regenerate." He held the arm that should have been destroyed up to her.

Elle had completely forgotten she had attacked him with her… whatever it was. Her eyes went wide. "So you're invincible?"

"Apparently." He shrugged. "And _you_ can create and control electricity…" He told her.

She looked at her hands.

"There is a way to control it. I have the power too." He confessed. "I also have telekinesis and a bunch of other… um… powers."

"Powers?" Elle asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Like… super powers." He mumbled a bit.

She barked a laugh. "I shouldn't be surprised I guess….I half thought I was an alien or a robot."

Gabriel flashed her a quick smile. And Elle returned the favor.

"Bennet said he would explain more in the morning." He told Elle. "You will find out more from him than a stupid hospital. All the stuff that's happening to us is way abnormal, that much I can tell. You can't find out what you want to know by leaving." Trying to convince her to go back, he continued. "And even if they are lying to us about things… about our past… about what happened to us… we might as well figure out _why_ they're lying to us. Maybe there's things we just can't understand now. But we will." He finished his little speech.

Elle looked down after he said his last word. Maybe Gabriel was right… how stupid would she sound if she told a doctor she had a super power anyway? And if she could prove it they would just want to do tests on her or something. Her questions would never get answered.

All she wanted was her memory. She didn't want to deal with all the crap she was dealing with. And she felt like she was missing a huge chunk of her mind that always made her feel uncomfortable.

That was when Elle realized she was crying.

She had felt so much agony and misery and pain and confusion in one whole day. Now she was sitting in the rain and crying about it.

Gabriel noticed she was crying and he really wasn't sure what to do. Eventually, he stood up. "We're gonna catch a cold if we stand out here all night." He warned her in a teasing, sing-song voice.

She looked up at him. He held out a hand, and reassured her, "Come on. Let's go back." And then he winked to let her know it was okay.

Elle just blinked a couple of times in hesitation. She discovered in that tiny minute that she fully trusted him. He was her only friend. And she placed her hand in his, allowing him to help her up.

They looked at each other for a few moments before Gabriel turned slightly red, looking away, and just now letting go of her hand. "We should go back in case they wake up."

Elle nodded, a little dazed. "Yeah."

So they quietly walked back to the Bennet house in the rain. Neither of them said a word.

They slipped into the Bennet house. They locked the door behind them. They cautiously walked down the stairs to the cellar. They did all of this in complete silence, both mauling over everything that had happened.

By the time they were both in the cellar, Gabriel whispered. "So here's the plan. We both will have to change into the outfits we had on when we first woke up, and in the morning I'll tell Noah that we both just sat outside in the rain last night and that I told you what I already knew. He'll know nothing about you trying to leave, okay? If he thinks it sounds suspicious, well, I'll inform him that the stories he tells us are suspicious too. Sound good?"

Elle tried to look at his facial expression better, but there was no light in the cellar. "Yeah." She whispered.

"Okay then." He whispered back. He was about to head to where his pile of old clothes were when Elle stopped him with her voice.

"Gabriel…" She loudly whispered.

He turned around. "What?"

Elle took a couple steps towards him. She could still only make out the outlines of things.

"Thank you." She whispered, before abruptly hugging him. She wasn't quite sure what she was thanking him for. In her mind, it was just everything. Or maybe it was just a reason to hug him. But whatever it was, it made her happy for a brief second before she pulled away and walked to her own room. She left Gabriel standing speechless and dumbfounded.

* * *

**Woooo. Short chapter. But at least it's here! REVIEW!!!!**

**- The Infamous Villain. (:**


	6. Mission

**Wow. Here I am being a slow poke again. So sorry for the wait guys. And please, please review. I need your feedback. The good, the bad, and the ugly. Kay?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Heroes, you silly geese.**

**On with the show. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! We actually start getting' interesting in this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Clean Slate**

**Chapter Six: Mission**

Elle Bishop woke up with her first thought being that she had such a weird dream. But after seconds, she realized that none of it was a dream. Slowly, she sat up, combing her fingers through her silky hair.

"….Yeah. Okay." She heard Glasses mumble in Gabriel's room.

Aya's bed was empty and unmade. She guessed everyone was awake and having a conversation without her. Lazily, she crawled out of her bed.

"Hi." She waved shyly as she opened the door connecting her room to Gabriel's with an audible creak.

Everyone in the room's eyes went on her. But Gabriel's gaze felt like it was burning her to her core. She didn't think she'd be able to make eye contact with him or the skin on her face would heat up so much it would melt off.

"Elle." Noah greeted. "Please sit. We have much to discuss." As if it were a classroom, and she was his pupil.

Without saying a word she made her way to sit next to Gabriel on his bed. His eyes followed her and stayed on her even when she was just inches away from him. It wasn't until Noah spoke again did he take his eyes away.

Gabriel was a little annoyed that he was mesmerized by her mere appearance. So far she was the only thing that could take his mind away from wishing to remember what his past was. But the more he thought about it, the more he knew she was a mystery of his past as it was. The only thing he knew was that Elle had been his "friend" whatever _that _had meant.

"So I heard you two decided to get some … fresh air … in the middle of the night." Bennet recapped with Elle.

She nodded.

"Sounds a bit suspicious to me." He told her, looking her square in the eyes.

Elle looked at Gabriel for help. Their eyes connected until he flipped his head at Noah quickly. "Oh, and us having amnesia isn't suspicious? Or what about these powers?" Gabriel's voice oozed accusation.

The blonde raised her eyes, impressed at the point. Aya just stared on from across the room, as she leaned against a wall.

Noah Bennet's lips drew in a thin, straight line. He was quite frankly annoyed. But he changed the subject. "I heard you now are beginning to understand about these powers, Miss Bishop."

"Yes." She told him truthfully.

"Good. That saves me some breath." He decided to skip to the point. "I have a job for you both."

"A job?" Gabriel questioned.

"A job. A mission." He paused. "For me." He pushed his glasses farther up his nose, and leaned back in a chair he had placed in front of Gabriel's bed. His hands clasped together, waiting for a response.

"Specifics, please?" Gabriel asked, getting annoyed with Bennet.

"There's a man. Arthur Petrelli." He sat up straight again. "He is very powerful. And he wants to keep getting more powerful. The man has the ability to absorb… anyone's ability if he wishes."

Elle and Gabriel both gasped a bit.

"He's a very clever man. And right now, he wants nothing more than my daughter Claire." He informed them.

"Claire has an ability?" Elle was shocked that another freak as her and Gabriel was under the same roof and she never knew it. "Does she know she has an ability?"

"Of course she does." HRG told them as if they were stupid.

"What ability does she have?" Gabriel wondered aloud.

"…Regenerative abilities." Noah said simply, as if he were saying the sky was blue.

"Like…" Gabriel's voice trailed off.

"Like you." He said.

Elle glanced in Gabriel's direction, remembering how his burns had healed the night before.

"So anyway…" Noah continued. "He is going to send people for her at any given time." He left out the part where the last people Arthur sent out hadn't reported back for two weeks (meaning Sylar and Elle). "And we need to stop him before he can."

"_Stop_ him…?" Elle asked, her voice faltering.

"The only way to stop him is to kill him." Noah replied.

"We aren't murderers!" Elle shrieked, jumping up from where she sat.

"Oh, yes you are. You're both assassinators. You're both agents. You're both murderers!" He also stood up hastily.

Elle choked back a funny sound. So he was basically saying that the two used their powers for evil.

"But for the good of the world." He added, sitting back down.

"Is it for the good of the world, or for your benefit?" The tiny blonde's voice almost boomed.

"That's enough!" Noah yelled.

Gabriel was still sitting on his bed, mauling over the whole conversation. A hand covering half of his face. And Aya was still standing in the back of the room, silent and still like a shadow.

"So what do you expect us to do? How do you expect us to do it?" Gabriel asked Noah calmly while Elle sat back down, still trying to relax herself. She didn't want to get too worked up.

"I want you both to get on a plane, accompanied by Aya who knows where to go. And there you will have to find your way to Arthur and shoot him in the head. That's that." He summarized.

"Don't make it sound so easy." Elle rolled her eyes at the way he said it.

"Oh it won't be. But Aya will guide you, and you will both make it through. With the powers you two have you will be near unstoppable." Noah smiled a bit.

Gabriel and Elle looked at each other, trying to decide if any of this was a good idea or not.

Several moments rolled by. Seconds turning to minutes. Until Gabriel stood up. "It's better than staying here and rotting away. When do we leave?"

"As soon as you're ready." Noah let a grin out from ear to ear.

Elle stood up too. "We better get ready then!" She had a butterfly feeling of her gut like excitement.

Gabriel and Elle shared a smile before setting off and preparing themselves.

* * *

**I lied. The action comes next chapter. This was just all dialogue. But important dialogue. Haha. **

**REVIEW!**

**- The Infamous Villain. (:**


	7. Nervous

**Okay. So the last chapter sucked. I apologize. NOW it will get interesting. ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: Oh stop tormenting me with my deepest wishes. **

**And away we go… (don't forget to press the stupid review button for Sylar's Sake!)**

**

* * *

**

**Clean Slate**

**Chapter Seven: Nervous**

The duo had gotten the stuff they needed ready in a matter of minutes. They wore fresh clothes, and excited smiles.

Gabriel had messily combed his hair back to get it out of his face, but a few rebellious strands dared to stick out in front of his chocolate eyes. He wore dark jeans that flattered his strong legs, and as for his top all he wore was a gray muscle shirt that would make any girl swoon at the sight.

Elle, was one of those girls. She couldn't take her eyes off of him and she felt like giggling. Her blonde locks hung in her face. They hung down to her chest that was covered by a tight blue t-shirt. The t-shirt matched well with her tight denim jeans. She felt good, refreshed, and ready for some excitement.

Bennet handed a cell phone each to Gabriel, Elle, and Aya. He told them that each other's numbers were already programmed into the phonebooks, along with his incase anything went wrong.

"Oh! Sweet it has BlueTooth!" Elle exclaimed.

Noah gave her an annoyed look while Gabriel and Aya secretly let out a tiny smile.

"I expect you to assist them when they need assisting." Glasses told Aya.

Aya nodded. She was quite annoyed that she had to go on the little charade with Clueless 1 and Clueless 2. But it would all pay off in the end. She was sure of it, as much as she was sure her name was Aya Hiroshima.

"So can we like, _go_ now?" Elle was hopping around a bit impatiently.

HRG rolled his eyes with a frustrated sigh. He knew how obnoxious Elle Bishop could be, she was so much like a child. He looked to the window with the blue curtain for a second, rolling over all the details in his mind to see if he had left anything out that he needed to go over.

"Yes, you all may leave." He turned to Aya. "Call me before you decide anything drastic. Planning is key. Just getting there is all you need to focus on at the moment."

"Yes, Mr. B." The Asian gave him an assuring smile with the nickname she had harvested for him. He didn't pay notice to it.

Gabriel ran his left hand through his hair. He knew he had pretty much zero percent control over his powers. He had a feeling this whole 'mission' was _not_ a good idea. "You said we needed to… shoot him?"

"There is someone who will meet up with you when you get off the plane that will equip you all with a gun each. I would give you one myself, but obviously with the security these days…" Noah informed.

"Got it." Gabriel nodded as he looked around the room. He was hoping he wouldn't see it for a good, long while.

"Shall we hit the road?" Aya asked, impatience in her own voice. She couldn't wait to get it done with.

"Yes." Elle stepped closer to Aya (who already had one foot on the stairs) eagerly.

With a nod, Gabriel was right behind Elle. They all looked at HRG once more.

"Good luck!" He wished them as he watched them walk up the stairs.

**_____________At the Airport _____________**

The trio traveled extremely lightly. They had credit cards in their pockets and that was basically it. If they truly needed something like clothes, food, or medical items they could get it when they needed it. But as far as they knew - they just had to stick to the mission.

They all were waiting for their plane to get called patiently. So they sat together on a bench in the lobby, pretending to all be normal people - which they were most certainly not.

"How long… will we be on that plane… do you think?" An audible gulp sounded from Elle's throat.

"A few hours." Aya answered her with a shrug.

"You're afraid of sitting on a plane?" Sounding amused, Gabriel asked Elle. One of his eyebrows were raised.

"No." She answered too quickly.

"Oh! You are." He broke into a grin. "You're afraid of sitting on a plane when we are about to jump head-first into something that could really get us killed."

"I'm not afraid of _sitting_ on the plane. I'm afraid of something going wrong on the plane. We will all fall to our instant deaths." She stopped to think for a minute. "Except for you, maybe."

Still looking amused, Gabriel replied, "Elle… the plane is not going to crash." He ignored what she had said about him being the only one to live. The idea was still weird to him. Just like everything else that was going on.

The blonde just shrugged, and pretended not to worry about it. The idea made her quite nervous though.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Elle." Aya tried to reassure Elle after Gabriel did. She could tell by Elle's thoughts that Elle was still nervous.

"Not worried." She said to quickly again.

And just as if on cue, their flight was called over the loud intercom.

"That's us." Aya spoke up.

A tiny noise was heard from Elle, and she was the last to stand up. She dragged her feet as she slowly walked behind Gabriel and Aya.

After about a minute Gabriel turned around, annoyed. "C'mon!" And he grabbed her hand and practically tugged her along to the place where they had to wait in line.

All three of them used fake IDs and such. They were so much close to the real thing - even with all the fake information, that no one noticed. Before they knew it they were about to board the plane.

Elle was absolutely trembling now. Gabriel still hadn't let go of her hand, for fear she would run away - which would really mess up the 'mission' if they missed their plane.

"Calm down." He told her quietly as the line of people grew shorter, and the door to the plane came nearer as they walked. "If you get to worked up, you know what will happen."

Elle nodded, knowing he was right. She took a breath. "I'm being so silly!"

He gave her hand a friendly squeeze before letting go. She almost grabbed it right back, but she controlled her hormones.

In seconds they were boarding the plane. The blonde held her breath as she paid attention to Aya's vibrant kimono as it swayed while Aya walked just inches from her.

Eventually, they were all in their seats. Aya had the aisle seat, while Gabriel had the middle. Elle requested the window because she said it would 'make her feel better'.

Soon the plane was departing. Elle was a little nervous, but she knew she was being stupid. She was about to go assassinate someone for crying out loud! She tried to toughen up a bit.

Sure enough, the plane was flying steady. Elle's nerves had calmed a lot as she watched the scene below her unfold. So many tiny dots resembling people and places. It was beautiful.

She was mesmerized by it for a while, but before long she started to feel very tired. Without trying to she was out like a light.

Gabriel was startled. Elle's head had found it's way to his shoulder. She had dozed off. For a minute he just watched her sleeping, wondering what he should do. It was a bit of an awkward situation - and at the same time he wanted her to stay right there. He wanted to touch her hair lightly, and he almost did. Except for the fact that he remembered Aya was right beside him.

He looked at her.

Aya looked at the blonde hair sprawled on Gabriel's shoulder and tried not to laugh. "Leave her be. The plane ride isn't that long anyway."

Gabriel continued to just look at Aya without answering. He decided he would lean his head back against his chair and follow suit to Elle. Some sleep might do him good, and if he stayed awake the whole ride - Elle would be distracting him the whole time. He had learned that once his brain started it couldn't be stopped. So he dosed off also.

That left Aya awake. She watched the pair sleeping comfortably. They would look like a couple to anyone who passed. This made her smile to herself. She loved a good romance story just as much as any woman - this mission may prove for some good entertainment.

But what Aya was excited for was the return of the mission. What she had originally set out to do before she got swept up in all of the rubbish. She had a mission of her own - better than anything Noah Bennet could shake up - she had a mission to kill him. Revenge was a beautiful thing. And Mr. Bennet would certainly pay for things he had done to mess up her life.

In a few hours, the pilot called over the speakers that the plane had reached it's destination. Aya jabbed her finger on Gabriel's arm to jolt him awake. "Yeah?" He was drowsy.

"Wake up Elle. We're here." She ordered. There could be no funny business from here on out.

Gabriel shook her awake. He watched the petite blonde stretch her thin arms as she let a little yawn escape from her pink lips. He shot Elle a smile. "Wakey, wakey Sleeping Beauty. We have arrived. And look… we never crashed."

Elle never noticed she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. "I survived my first plane ride!" She squealed.

Gabriel chuckled as he felt the plane begin to touch base with the ground.

Soon enough, passengers were standing up to get off. For the trio, it was a relief to stand since they never stood up once for the whole ride.

"There's a man named Rick that we will meet up with. He is the man that can provide us with… our necessities." Aya chose to use the word 'necessities' because saying weapons or guns might frighten people if they overheard.

"Got it." Gabriel nodded.

Elle nodded to show she understood, too.

After only a little less than an hour - the trio managed to make it off the plane and out into the streets. Aya's phone started to go off suddenly.

"Hello?" She answered.

It was Noah. "Hello Aya. Calling to check up on you three."

"We're doing good." The Asian woman updated, feeling like a child.

"How is Syl… I mean Gabriel and Elle?" He asked.

"They're fine." Her voice was monotone. "We are about to meet up with Rick."

"Ah. Great. So you remember all the directions I showed you through my mind?"

"Very clearly, Mr. Bennet." Her teeth gritted together in annoyance.

"Great. Just get your guns, and head to Pinehearst. I believe that plan sounds the best to me for the moment. Call me once you reach there." Noah ordered.

"Yes sir." Aya was glad to snap her phone shut.

"Everything okay?" Asked Elle, who couldn't hear Noah's part of the conversation.

"Perfect." Aya smiled. "Let's go find Rick."

So Gabriel and Elle trailed behind Aya who lead the way to the man with the guns.

As they all walked, people stared at them occasionally. Mostly because of Aya's vibrant kimono that stuck out like a sore thumb.

After just about ten minutes of walking, Aya marched up to a man dressed in all black. He was leaning casually against a building. His brunette hair was thick and wild. There was a pretty large coat on him, even though it wasn't that cold outside.

"Rick." Aya stated, taking a guess.

"Aya." Rick nodded. She had guessed correctly.

Gabriel and Elle just stared blankly, when out of Rick's coat he pulled out shotguns. He had handed one to Aya and held one in each hand out for them. Gabriel reached for his first, and eventually Elle followed suit.

Both Rick and Aya looked over their shoulders to see if anyone was staring. No one was.

"Put them in your pockets!" Hissing, Aya ordered. "We can't risk drawing attention."

Immediately, the guns were being stuffed in their clothing hastily. They looked ridiculous - like they had no clue what they were doing, which they didn't of course.

Rick rolled his eyes. "What are you working with?"

"Hey. _Your _job isn't to be asking questions." Aya spoke with authority as she pushed her hair out of her face and smoothed her kimono.

Rick looked at her then rolled his eyes again. "Have a good day."

"You two, Mr. Richards." Nodding, Aya turned to walk away. Gabriel and Elle followed obediently.

Elle smirked when she put two and two together. "Rick is a nickname for Richard. Don't tell me his name is Richard Richards."

"Some parents have no creativity." With a flick of her hair, the Asian woman stopped abruptly after saying this and began to hail a taxi.

In seconds, a yellow taxi cab slammed to a halt. Aya got in first, telling the driver where to go as Gabriel then Elle slid in the leather seats after her.

After Aya was done explaining her destination, the driver looked at her for quite a long time through his mirror. Elle guessed it was the kimono that made him stare.

As the cab drove out into the street, Elle watched the city go by. She had no memory of ever seeing anything so busy and thriving. There were so many stores, people, cars, advertisements. It was overwhelming.

"I'd love to live in the middle of a place like this." She said longingly. "Everyone looks so happy and normal. They all have a place."

"Well you have a place too. You just don't know where it is yet." Gabriel paused. "Same with me." Then he started back up again. "Or maybe our place is right here."

Elle glanced at Aya over Gabriel who was sitting in the middle, then she whispered to him. "I sure hope our place isn't here. I don't wanna be an assassin! This Arthur guy never did anything to us. Why should we be the ones to kill him? Why can't Noah do it himself?"

"Because _we're _the special ones, Elle." Gabriel whispered back to her.

"Well maybe I don't want to be special." She hissed as she folded her arms and looked back out the window.

Gabriel had nothing to say to that. He looked at his hands as the rest of the ride went in silence.

Minutes later, they all pulled into an unfamiliar parking lot. Aya handed the driver his money and they all got out, slamming the doors behind them.

"This it?" Elle asked, looking up at the building before them.

"This is it." Aya informed. "Gotta call Bennet."

As Aya chatted on the phone with HRG, Elle tugged on Gabriel's sleeve. "I think I'm nervous again."

"Why? We're not going on any plane." Gabriel half-joked.

She gave him a look. "Gabriel, are you telling me you're not nervous at all to walk into a building and shoot some guy in the head?"

"Well…" He started.

"We don't even know what we are up against!" The tiny blonde bellowed hysterically. "They could… they could… oh! This could be really bad! Something could go seriously wrong."

"What have we got to lose though, Elle?" Gabriel mused, running a hand through his dark hair.

"I guess." She paused, looking down. "I guess you're right. I mean…" She paused again. "No parents, no job, no money, no friends, no family at all… not even any memories."

Gabriel started to speak but Elle kept on.

"And what if these people are tough? What if one of us gets killed? Then what? If this guy is after people with powers he will have ways around powers. Not only that but he'll want _us_! What if we get captured?" She went on and on about all of the bad things that could happen to them.

"Elle." Gabriel said suddenly to silence her.

"Stop being so nervous. We just shoot this dude in the head-" He paused hold his hands together in the shape of a gun with it aimed at Elle's head. "Bang." He smiled. "Then we're done."

Elle slightly smiled at his attempt to be humorous on such a serious subject. "Whatever." She gave up on trying to tell him that it wouldn't be that easy.

"Alright kiddos." Aya called as she clamped her cell phone shut from a couple feet away. "We got a job to do."

* * *

**Okay! So things are starting to get on a roll here. Wootwoot! And by the way… I know the characters seem a little OOC but that's because they don't have the same memories. And memories and experiences are the causes of how people act usually. That's why they say children are sweet and innocent because they haven't had a chance to have bad memories and experiences. Alrighty I'm rambling now. **

**Review please. And don't worry you GabriElle fans… there will be some stuff on the way!**

**- The Infamous Villain. (:**


	8. Surprises

**I have returned yet again. Sorry for the looooong wait - life is a box of chocolates, it always keeps me busy and amused. Hahaha.**

**DISCLAIMER: No. I don't own Heroes! Who do you think I am? TIM KRING?!**

**Review. Review. And Review. Please and Thank You.**

**

* * *

**

**Clean Slate.**

**Chapter Eight: Surprises**

"So." Aya began quietly in front of Pinehearst Headquarters to Gabriel and Elle. "Here's the plan…"

Before Aya could actually begin, three men jumped out from three different ways and immediately clasped their hands around Aya, Gabriel, and Elle's mouths. Knives at their necks.

And before the trio could even process what was happening, a man seemed to appear out of thin air. It was Arthur Petrelli.

"Like my new trick? I picked it up from someone who shouldn't have need to go through life unnoticed!" He gave everyone a moment to continue staring in shock before he continued. "Surprised? I was too, when I found out my own _son_ turned against me to partner with Bennet of all people."

Gabriel, Elle, and Aya's eyes widened dramatically. No one even shuffled.

"How could you betray me like that, Gabriel? Of all people. I would have never expected you." Arthur was totally bullshitting, yet him and his men were the only ones who seemed to know it.

In Aya's head - she was raging at how she assumed Noah was the liar. How Noah had tricked them all into playing it how he wanted. They were just pawns to him and nothing more. She would kill him the second she got the chance.

In Elle's head - there was nothing but confusion and slight fright. Not the fact that there was a man holding a knife inches away from her throat, but the fact that Glasses might have been lying about everything the entire time. There might be so much more to her life - and Gabriel's as well. They could have ended up killing Gabriel's father without ever knowing!

In Gabriel's head - he was on the verge of breaking free from the stranger's grasp. Of running to this Arthur guy's face and demand to know if he was being told the truth. Was this guy that he didn't even recognize really his father? He decided to keep listening calmly.

Arthur continued. "When you and Elle did not return…" He began as he faced Gabriel directly. "from retrieving Claire for me, I began to get a little… worried. So I sent out a few people to see what was going on." He laced his fingers together, putting both his hands under his chin. He seemed to be thinking about something.

"The first time I sent people out - they reported that you were… sleeping in the basement. The next time - they saw you both conversing casually with all of the Bennet family at _breakfast_. By this point, I made sure there was constant watch over you. But I didn't want to interrupt anything quite yet. So the watch kept on, until one day we figured you were going to turn against us. It made sense, considering we weren't just going to stop the hunt for the Bennet girl." Arthur looked at each of the three slowly. His gaze locked on their's for a moment each. He grinned wickedly.

Petrelli knew what was going on. He knew that their minds had been wiped. But with the plan he had invented in his mind - it was more of a positive thing rather than a negative.

He now knew a way he could get everything he wanted.

And with a snap of his fingers, Gabriel, Elle, and Aya blacked out.

_____Sometime Later_____

Gabriel woke up aching all over. He was dazed and confused and it scared him. After just an instant of laying in curiosity, he shot up with a realization.

He was in tons of pain - but he was suppose to be able to heal instantly. As his eyes adjusted to the dark room, he saw that there was a cut on his leg that was bleeding pretty heavily. Panic rushed through him, and he jumped up.

Gabriel still had no idea where he was. All he knew was that he was laying in a bed with sheets. The room around him was pitch black. And he couldn't hear a single sound surrounding him besides his heart that was beating wildly.

The last thing he remembered was Arthur snapping his fingers, just to feel a sharp pain on the back of his head.

Could Arthur really be his dad? Was Bennet really lying about everything? And what about Aya, was she in on it all too?

He wondered where Aya and Elle were. He was tempted to call out a 'hello?' but he decided against it.

He made a quick step forward - his hands out to feel for something. His first mission would be finding a friggin light switch so he wouldn't have to stumble around like a blind idiot.

He walked forward with his arms out, until it hit a wall. He slid his way against the wall's cool surface carefully - hoping to find what he wanted.

Unfortunately for him, as he kept feeling his way to the left, he found in hands in something gooey and warm.

He jumped backwards, afraid of what he couldn't see on his skin. Gabriel cringed, truly hoping for a light.

That was when he remembered that he could create electricity with his bare hands! That was all he needed was a little spark just to see what was on his hands - and hopefully spot out the light switch.

Gabriel told himself that he just needed control. He breathed in deeply, ignoring how tense he was and how much pain he was in. His eyes squeezed shut automatically.

The room stayed silent and dark. Nothing happened.

He tried once more, but it was just another failure. That was when he felt a sharp stab of terror.

His powers must be gone.

How could that happen? Gabriel figured there was absolutely no way to lose his powers. And what about Elle? Wherever she was - did she still have her powers?

He wasn't just going to stand around with mysterious goo covering his hands and wonder a bunch of questions like a helpless victim.

Gabriel was quick as he moved around the room - hands against the walls. It was hard to do with his hands being so sticky. And he discovered the sticky substance was only in the one spot.

At least, that's what he thought until he finally _did_ find the light.

His eyes stung for a moment from the brightness, but he was greatly relieved that he would be able to see now. The relief didn't last long though.

The first thing he noticed was that the room was bright white, including the bed his had awoken in, except for the bright red blood stain that was on one of the sheets. As his eyes kept trailing the room, he saw a bright red spot of smeared blood on the wall, and then following it was his own red handprints leading up to the light switch.

He looked at his own hands and hoped to God that it was _his_ blood on the wall, and not someone else's.

There was nothing else at all inside the room except for that bed, the giant bloodstain on the wall, and a door.

Gabriel figured that the door was locked. But he decided to try it anyway.

He grabbed the knob with his gory hands, and turned. He sighed when it stopped turning half-way through. It was locked.

But just as soon as he let go, the knob turned from the other side. And in popped Arthur.

"Sorry I had to lock you in son. I need to explain some things." Petrelli shut the door behind him and looked at the wall. "I bet you're really confused."

Gabriel just stared, not sure of what to say. He decided to start with, "What happened to my abilities?"

"They will never be a burden to you again, Gabriel." Arthur clasped his hands together.

"How…?" Gabriel began to question.

"That's what I do here. Ignore the lies Bennet told you. I take people's powers away for the good of the world. And Claire's ability - although helpful - is still disastrous in many ways. She should just be a growing teenage girl without having to worry about something like that. Same with you, Elle, and Aya. None of you need what you all have."

Arthur's last sentence struck Gabriel with shock.

"Aya doesn't have a power!" He was defensive. Aya specifically said she only wished she had a power.

"Ohhh but how do you think you 'lost your memories'?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

Gabriel held back a gasp. So it was all a lie. Aya could take away people's memories. It nearly all made sense now. "Are you… really my dad?"

"Yes, son." Arthur said simply.

"Where's Elle?" Gabriel decided to just start throwing questions at his 'dad'. He was still very unsure of the situation, especially because of his very damaged leg. If Arthur was his dad why would he try to get his leg mutilated?

"She's safe. Her power is gone as yours are. You will see her soon, don't worry." Was all he said.

"Will you explain everything to me? NOW?"

"First you need your leg healed." And that was when Arthur reached down, simply touching Gabriel's leg, and there wasn't a scratch left.

Gabriel stared in awe. "Any other surprises I need to know about?!"

"You just sit down." Commanded Arthur.

Gabriel hesitantly sat, feeling much better since the sharp pain in his leg was gone. He wasn't sore everywhere anymore either.

"All I have to say is that the wound on your leg was an accident. That Elle is safe. That Aya and Noah are your enemies. That for a while, you and Elle should stay with me, and that the tables are going to completely turn for you." Arthur sounded very intimidating.

Gabriel looked at him with curiousness. He wanted him to continue.

"I know that that Bennet's been saying how horrible and evil I am. Well let me tell you, _he's wrong_. Bennet is the horrible one. And it's Bennet that is horrible and evil! You may have come here to kill me, but now you need to go out and kill _him_."

"Who said _you _could order me around?" Gabriel hissed.

"You know, I suppose you _could_ leave here with your little girlfriend Gabriel but what would you do? Where would you go? I'm the one who knows everything about _both_ of your lives. If you leave - you will know nothing." So blackmailing was the way Arthur Petrelli was going to go.

"Fine. I kill this guy. You tell me everything. Then I go?"

"Then you go." Arthur grinned.

"You have a deal. Now I want this done and over with. Where is Elle?" He asked, now pumped that he might be able to know everything.

"I'll bring you to her. Then we'll get you both prepared. And off you'll go. I'll keep Aya here."

"Like… as a prisoner?" Asked Gabriel as he stood up.

"Something like that." He chuckled.

The two men exited the room.

As they walked down the hallway, Gabriel felt just slightly nostalgic. He wasn't quite sure why. It made him feel uneasy.

After a couple of minutes they came to a room that was shut by a gray door. Arthur popped it open.

Inside, Elle was sitting in a room identical to Gabriel's - minus the blood. She looked completely unharmed.

"Gabriel!" She shrieked, jumping from her bed and running into his arms. They both hugged tightly for a minute, before pulling a part quickly, looking embarrassed.

"Uh." Elle went to start. Epic fail. She couldn't open her mouth any more than that for some reason.

"Er. We um. He…" Gabriel tried to begin as well.

They were both a little baffled.

Arthur chuckled. "I'll explain to you what you need to know, Miss Bishop. Then off you two go."

"Off we go where?" Elle asked.

"Just listen to him." Gabriel told her, excited to leave to learn about his true past. "It's very… surprising."

Elle turned to Arthur, with expectant eyes.

And Arthur explained.

**

* * *

**

**Well. Phew. That's that. The tables have turned and the story shall take on yet another twist. It's all about lies. It sometimes confuses me when I'm trying to write this. It may look easy, but it's not. Or maybe it is and I'm just mentally challenged.**

**Anyway. REVIEW!**


	9. Delay

**Back again with chapter nine. The last chapter was a tad bit rushed and sucky. I appologize. But please review even if you don't like it. Because I just need to know if people are actually reading this. **

**NOTE:**** I am almost positive that Arthur is very OOC. I can't remember much about him for some reason. Maybe because I just don't like him. He's just not sticking in my head. So bear with me on that.**

**Disclaimer:**** If I said it before, I'll say it again - I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HEROES RELATED. **

**Read, Review, Be Happy, Be Merry. (:**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: Delay**

"Whoa." Was all Elle said after she heard what Arthur Petrelli had to say.

Everything still seemed rather fishy to the pretty blonde. But what else did she have to lose? Now her power was gone, and if they didn't run off to kill Glasses (who had obviously done a lot of lying) then they would never know the truth about anything.

"So when do we leave?" She spoke up now. Gabriel looked at her with a smile in his eyes.

"That's what I like to hear!" Proclaimed Petrelli. "You'll leave today if you want. I have your guns in another room. That's all you'll need since Bennet really isn't that powerful. Plus, he won't see it coming. All you have to do is call him on your cute little cell phones that are also in the room with the guns. Tell him I'm dead - and that you're coming back. He won't see it coming."

Gabriel and Elle both nodded. Then Arthur motioned with his finger for them to follow.

Arthur was ahead of them a little ways as Elle and Gabriel walked next to each other.

"Do you think he's telling the truth?" Elle asked him in a whispery voice.

"Not sure. But we're positive about Bennet lying. I mean_… Aya_ took away our memories. It wasn't anything near amnesia." Gabriel whispered back.

"Here's the question I want answered: why?" Elle started talking a bit louder. "Why would they _purposely_ want to wipe our memories? What did _we _do that made it that way?"

"Arthur might know the answer to that question." He suggested.

"Yeah but we're gonna have to kill Glasses in order to get it." As soon as Elle finished her sentence - Arthur interrupted their conversation.

"This is the room." He said as he opened the door and let them in first.

Once Arthur entered and shut the door behind him, Gabriel turned to him.

"So is there a question that you can answer for us _now_?" He asked, briefly running a hand through his dark brown hair.

Petrelli sighed. "Let me guess - you want to know why Noah had Aya take your memories?"

Gabriel and Elle both nodded vigorously.

"I think Bennet can answer that question better than me." Arthur told them.

"What? But how can we ask him a question if we're gonna kill him?" Elle moaned in frustration.

"Pull the gun on him. Demand you know the truth. He'll spill. That's how he is. And when he tries to make some crazy escape he'll probably surprise you with something you didn't expect. But just shoot him once you learned what you need to. Don't give him the chance. I don't know why someone hasn't killed him yet. I never understood how he always gets away." Arthur spoke as he grabbed their guns, tossing one to Gabriel and the other to Elle. Then he did the same with the cell phones.

"What if he _does_ somehow manage to get away?" Gabriel questioned.

"Don't let him." Arthur told the two sternly. "And if he does - then chase. There is _no_ reason why you should let him get away. He's damaged enough people."

"We'll handle it." Elle grinned as she opened up her cell phone. "I'll call him now."

Arthur and Gabriel watched as Elle put the cell on speakerphone. They heard it ring once, twice, three times, and a fourth time before Noah picked up.

"Elle?" He asked the moment he answered.

Elle put on her sweetest, most innocent voice. "It was easier than we though it'd be."

"Really? He's dead?" Noah sounded a tad suspicious.

Elle kept her cool. "Of course! Just like the deal."

"Great job then. Is everyone alright?" He asked with false concern.

"Perfect." She grinned, and looked up at Gabriel. She was pleased with her performance.

"Can I… talk with Aya?" He asked cooly.

Elle's eyes widened. "Um… shes-"

Gabriel ran and grabbed the phone from her. "She's taking care of the mess. In fact, she wouldn't let us go with her at all. She's acting weird. I wonder why." He smiled.

Elle almost laughed. Gabriel was brilliant. Arthur smirked a bit too.

"She even said she had to 'talk with some of the witnesses alone'." Gabriel pressed.

"There were witnesses?" HRG sounded a bit nervous now.

"Oh yeah - people who work for him. But she thinks a conversation with them will do the trick." Gabriel's voice was smiling.

"Hm." Was all Noah said. "So you're coming back soon?"

"Yes." Gabriel stated simply. "See you soon."

And then he shut the phone, tossing it back to Elle.

"Well now he will probably be a bit more on his guard since he is suspicious of you knowing. But good job otherwise. Now it's all easy from here." Praised Arthur.

Gabriel and Elle smiled briefly at each other.

"I hope you guys can figure your way back from here. You have money I assume."

The two nodded.

"Good. Then it's settled. I programmed my own number into your phones. If things get rough just call and back up will be sent." Arthur grinned, opening the door back up.

"I'll lead you to the exit." Arthur offered.

Gabriel and Elle followed obediently.

"It's gonna kill me until I know." Elle complained. "I just really wish I knew who I was."

"A part of me is starting to _not_ want to know. What if we were bad people?" Wondered Gabriel.

Elle hesitated for a moment. "I can't see you ever being a bad person."

Smiling at her, Gabriel replied, "Well I can't see _you_ ever being a bad person."

She giggled just slightly like the girl she was. "You never know."

Oh, how the two didn't know the irony of what they were saying.

Before they realized it they were at the door.

"I wish you two good luck. Call if you need anything." Arthur Petrelli opened the door for them.

They agreed to call if they needed anything and then out the door they went.

Outside, the sun was setting. It was getting cooler out. They had to get to the airport.

The two walked quietly to a main road where the could hail a taxi easily. They were both lost in thought. Elle was the first to speak up.

"Do you really think that Petrelli guy is your dad?" Elle asked him.

"I'm not sure. And I'm starting to not care because just _wondering_ isn't helping me any." He sounded slightly sad.

Elle put a reassuring hand on his shoulder as they continued to walk. "Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough."

"I hope so." He sighed, looking at the busy street they were approaching.

"At least we're not freaks anymore." Elle told him, sliding her hand off of his shoulder.

"I think I had too many abilities before or something because… I feel a lot… _lighter_ now." With a swift motion he ran his fingers through his hair again. "It's hard to explain."

"I feel the same. But I definitely feel like less of a freak." She smiled shyly.

Gabriel slightly chuckled but then stopped talking.

Their conversation went silent after that when Elle slipped away from Gabriel, skipping forward. She had a taxi nearly immediately.

"Impressive." He grinned at her as he caught up and slid in the cab.

"One of my probably many talents." The blonde giggled girlishly for the second time that day.

Gabriel raised his thick but adorable eyebrows and laughed at her briefly before telling the driver to take them to the airport.

"Might wanna wait a day beferr getting' on a flight. We're s'ppose to git a mighty storm latah." The taxi driver with the weird accent informed them.

"I think we'll be okay." Gabriel told the driver.

Elle looked at Gabriel with worry although she didn't say a word.

She didn't like the idea of plane crashes one bit. A tiny whimper escaped her throat.

Giving her a look Gabriel said how if it was too serious - they wouldn't let people on planes. It would be delayed.

She looked a tiny bit eased.

The rest of the ride remained silent. Both Elle and Gabriel looked out their windows lost in their thoughts.

It wasn't long though before the cab driver was telling them what they owed him. Gabriel paid him and they got out only to see one of those electric signs in front of the entrance to the airport saying that all flights were cancelled until tomorrow due to an incoming heavy thunderstorm.

"Oh. That's too bad." Elle smiled.

Gabriel sighed. "Which means we have to wait a whole 'nother day."

"Where will we go?" She wondered.

"Hotel probably." Gabriel sounded a bit annoyed.

They were still both standing by the taxi where the driver was counting his money. They looked at each other, rolling their eyes humorously and got back in.

"What'd I tell yuh?" The weird driver said smugly.

"Nearest hotel." Commanded Gabriel.

"You got it." The driver said and off they went.

After only two minutes of the drive, Elle suddenly shrieked, "Pull over!!"

The driver was startled as he swerved to the side of the road. Elle leaped out of the cab and threw up on the sidewalk.

Gabriel and the random unnamed taxi guy just watched as she made her way back in the cab. "Ugh. Not again." She groaned.

"Need me to bring yuh to a hospitul? You look perrty sick, Sweetie." The driver offered.

"Oh no that's o-" She started. But was interrupted by Gabriel.

"Yeah. That's a good idea." He told the driver, ignoring Elle.

"What? I'm perfectly fine." She protested to Gabriel.

"There's something wrong. Plus although I know you're gonna deny it - you constantly look tired." He told her. "It won't hurt to get whatever medicine you need. It'll just be an annoyance if you don't."

"Okay." Sighed Elle.

Off to the hospital they went. When they arrived, Gabriel paid the driver once more.

The driver mumbled "Good day." before the two got out and he drove off.

"I feel totally fine now." She told Gabriel. "Honestly."

"Well we're already here."

Once they were in the lobby Elle went up to the front desk and then was told to go in the waiting room until her name was called.

So Gabriel and Elle sat in chairs, looking extremely bored.

"This is stupid. Why are we here?" The blonde complained.

"Because you puke up your guts every ten minutes." He answered hastily.

"Hey. It's not _my _fault." She countered.

"Exactly. Which is why we're here." He won the argument.

After ten more minutes or so a nurse came out calling, "Elle Bishop?"

"Be back in a few." She told Gabriel, walking towards to overly-smiling nurse.

Elle greeted the nurse with her own smile.

"Right this way, Miss Bishop." The nurse stated.

Elle followed.

"Sit in this room and the doctor will be with you in just a second." Commanded the nurse.

Elle sat, looking around the boring room. She was sitting on an annoying table-bed thing with crinkle paper covering it. She was annoyed and did _not want to be here_.

The door opened all of a sudden and a man walked in. She though he was cute but nowhere as cute as Gabriel.

She mentally cursed herself for thinking that.

"Hello Miss Bishop. I'm your doctor today. What may I ask is wrong?" The doctor had a clipboard and a pen in his hand.

"Well I've been throwing up, I've been really tired all the time, and um… that's it I think." She told him, feeling stupid.

"Okay well I'm just going to ask you some questions and do some simple tests." He told her.

After a while, he told her he was going to go in the other room and then be back soon. She just wanted to leave. He did a full check up on her and said she _seemed_ normal. But she figured he thought she was nuts because when he asked her questions about her past, she said she couldn't answer that.

After several minutes the doctor came back in again. "I know you said you can't answer - but can you try? I really need to know if you have had sexual intercourse, Miss Bishop."

"Um." She started. It was now very awkward.

"Because you must have, you're pregnant." He told her once he got annoyed with waiting for her to answer.

"I'm…" Elle started. She didn't think she heard him right.

The doctor just continued speaking, "I'll give you some prenatal vitamins and…"

She tuned him out.

Pregnant?! She couldn't even remember anything? Now what would she do? Pregnant. She was going to have a baby! And she had no idea who the father was.

Just that thought pushed an image of Gabriel into her head.

Gabriel? Couldn't be.

She tried to think hard.

"You two were… friends." She remembered Bennet saying.

Oh GOD!

"So I'll walk you back to the front desk. I'll give you the vitamins and you can discuss payment with the receptionist." The doctor's words reached her ears again.

"Mhm." Elle squeaked.

PREGNANT!?! She felt she was going to lose her mind.

As she walked to the front desk with the doctor her gears kept turning. There was life inside of her. A baby. Maybe once all of this was over, it would be a good thing.

And how would she tell Gabriel? "Hey, I'm pregnant and I think it's your kid." No, that wouldn't fly. She would have to get a definite answer from Bennet before she blew his brains out.

Wow, what kind of world did everyone live in?

The doctor handed her a bottle of vitamins and told her congratulations. She really wished she could have her power back so she could zap his head off.

She paid the receptionist with her credit card and then she made her way back to the waiting room.

Oh that was stupid.

"Finally." Gabriel said when he saw her. "I thought you died in there." His eyes made his way to the bottle that she started to put behind her back.

"You have a way to treat whatever it is you have now?" He asked her.

"Um. Yep! So let's go!" She turned towards the door, with the bottle now in front of her. If he saw the label she was screwed.

"So what's your problem?" Gabriel asked, following her and starting to get suspicious.

"Nothing too bad." She said simply, still walking forward and looking ahead and she pushed open the door and out into the night.

Gabriel replied with, "Oh." And then he leaped in front of her and grabbed the bottle from her hand.

"No!" She gasped, startled.

"Prena-" He started to say but then stopped, wide-eyed. "You're _pregnant_?!"

That's when Elle couldn't handle anything anymore - she just crumpled to the ground on her knees and started bawling.

Gabriel couldn't bring himself to say anything. He just looked at Elle like an idiot. A group of people passed and they stared.

"Come on." He said finally. "We should just worry about getting to the hotel right now. It's getting late."

Elle looked up from behind a curtain of blonde hair. Once she stood up, he handed the bottle to her.

"You're right." She sniffed. "Sorry." She took the bottle reluctantly and had to fight the urge to chuck it into the road.

As they got in a cab and headed to the hotel, it began to pour rain. She was almost wishing the flights weren't delayed.

"This is the nearest hotel." The driver said once they were in the hotel parking lot. This time Elle paid for the taxi.

The duo walked into the hotel without saying a word. They got soaked by just walking the two feet into the building. It was pouring pretty bad outside. Elle still had her pills clutched in her left hand. They made their way to the front desk, dripping wet and annoyed.

Gabriel was the one who spoke first. "Hi, we-"

"If you want to stay the night we only have one room left, and it only has one bed - so I hope you like to share." The front-desk guy told them. He seemed irritated and cranky. He had probably been working all day and wanted to go home.

Gabriel sighed, then looked at Elle in case she wanted to protest. But she said nothing. She just looked a bit agitated.

He said it was fine, because at this point who cared? It was a very, very long day.

After receiving the key they went off to their room.

* * *

**Whewww. I wrote that all in one sitting. Please review. I need feedback. I want to know if people are even READING this. So yeah. Just click the big REVIEW button, kay? **

**Happy Trails!**

**- The Infamous Villain. (:**


	10. Confessions

**Woo. Back with an update for you lovely readers. ;)**

**Okay! I decided to just make a tiny chapter for number ten. It's just a little scene between Gabriel and Elle. And then the next chapter, they'll be off to see the… Wizard. O.o **

**ANYWAY. **

**Disclaimer:**** Blah, blah, blah you know the routine.**

**And away we go!**

**

* * *

**

**Clean Slate**

**Chapter Ten: Confessions**

Gabriel and Elle walked into their room together quietly. Their clothes were wet and they both felt uncomfortable physically and emotionally.

Matters got worse when they saw the single bed they would have to sleep in together.

The blonde couldn't contain anything she was feeling anymore. She chucked her bottles of vitamins across the room with a violent grunt.

"Elle…" Gabriel started. In a way, he didn't want to say anything. But he knew and felt that he should say something. He just wasn't sure what that would be yet…

"What?" She snapped at him. "I know, I'm being overdramatic to you, aren't I? Maybe that's how Elle Bishop always was. But I don't know her! I don't know a _FUCKING_ thing about her!" Tears were streaming down her face. She stood completely still though, staring at the tiny bottle across the room.

"Elle…" He tried again, coming closer to her. "We won't find out anything if we don't do what we're suppose to do. Try to be calm through the rest of tonight, and before tomorrow night we should know everything we need to, right?" He spoke to her quietly, afraid of how she might react.

She was quiet for a moment. "We were suppose to know everything we needed to _today_. But guess what? That didn't happen! We just got more crazy questions that our own minds can't comprehend right now! Your dad - _that_ guy? And now all of a sudden I'm _pregnant_? Our minds have apparently been _wiped_ like something from a science fiction movie, and now we have to kill the first guy we ever remember meeting in order to figure out our lives again!" Elle was breathing rapidly. She looked a mess.

Gabriel had walked up to her completely. They stood staring at each other in the tiny room. He reached out and wiped a few of her tears away. "I'm starting to wonder…" He sounded distant. "I'm starting to wonder if we should just run right now. Get new names. Get new lives. Start…completely…over." His words were rolling off his tongue slowly as if his mind was actually elsewhere.

"I've been wondering that too." She said, sounding much more calm. "But… now I just really need to know…"

"I understand. It must feel… horrible." His voice was so soft and quiet.

"Confusing." She corrected him. "But… well, this might sound so stupid to you, but… well…" Elle paused, sighing. "See, I have this hunch."

She had his undivided attention.

"I just have this… gut feeling… about who the father is." Her eyes looked away from his. It was probably a bad idea to tell him what she was guessing - and secretly hoping.

"You think it's me." He stated simply.

"Well. I um, I mean it just feels like it-" She stuttered.

"Makes sense." Gabriel finished for her. "I wouldn't be the least bit surprised; in fact…" He spoke, pushing Elle's blonde, wet hair out of her face. "It would explain a lot of things."

She looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"I feel like-" He tried to begin, then mentally scratched the sentence out of his head. "I just- the first time I saw you I-" He let out a deep sigh - giving up an explanation. Who needed an explanation nowadays for them? Everything was so crazy as it was. Might as well just add to the insanity. "I love you." Gabriel blurted.

Elle's throat felt clenched tight. She wasn't expecting anything like this. His words made all of the confusion and pain melt away momentarily. Before her brain could even process her actions, she was leaning towards him and their lips were touching.

Although more than a peck, it was still a short kiss. The moment they pulled apart they just stared at each other, speechless. Their faces were less than an inch apart.

Elle suddenly left from their position and walked across the room. She picked up the bottle she had thrown and looked at it for a moment before walking back to where Gabriel stood.

"I guess I shouldn't worry about it too much - either way." She told him, setting the bottle on the top of the television that was exactly across from the bed. Elle was feeling so many things at once. A little bit of relief, a little bit of confusion, a little bit of sadness, and a whole chunk of insanity - all stirring in her at once.

Gabriel felt the same. He couldn't find any words to say except for, "Right."

At that moment a crack of thunder boomed. Elle was startled, but after she realized what it was she put a hand to her head. "So we leave for the airport in the morning?"

"Right." Gabriel repeated.

"And right now we have no change of clothes so we have to be soaking wet all night?" She was annoyed now. One more feeling to add to her already loaded list.

"Right." He said once more before smirking. "Unless you'd prefer to sleep in nothing." He teased.

"Ha ha." She said sarcastically, but she slipped him a smile. "You'd like that."

He gave a short laugh.

"I think I'm gonna take a nice, hot shower. That's what I need right now. While I'm doing that I'll hang my clothes over the heater in the bathroom and they should be good enough. You can do the same thing after me if you want." The blonde told him, walking towards the bathroom.

Gabriel nodded.

While she was in there he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, not caring if he was wet. He couldn't believe the moment that had just happened between them.

But now that what he had said was off of his chest, his next mission would be to kill the bastard that apparently started this mess. Then they could be free.

**

* * *

**

**Like I said it's very short. It's not the best chapter either. But I just felt like that was a good place to stop and I just decided to do this for whatever reason that may be. **

**Hmm. **

**We are getting to the wire on this story! I love you, my precious readers!**

**REVIEW!**

**- The Infamous Villain. (:**


	11. Unbelievable

**Wooo. I am back in popular demand! With chapter eleven.**

**I apologize profusely for possibly slaughtering the story with the last chapter. I don't know what I was thinking. Ah well; too late now!**

**Disclaimer: All I own is my DREAM of owning Heroes. **

**REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT'S WHAT!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Clean Slate**

**Chapter Eleven: Unbelievable**

"Get up!" Elle was shaking Gabriel awake. The sun was shining through the window in the hotel room - filling it with complete light. She didn't understand how he could be so unconscious.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Gabriel asked grumpily as he only opened his eyes half-way.

"Like… eleven! It's almost noon. We have to go!" Elle complained as she loomed over him, both her hands squeezing his right arm.

She wanted to shake everything from last night off. She wished it never happened. She was ecstatic about him returning his feelings for her but the way everything went just wasn't how she wished it could have been. They weren't awkward after their moment - but they never brought it back up either. She assumed he was as confused and dumbfounded as she was. They both seemed to mentally agree they could jump on the romance train as soon as they knew what was what.

Love would have to wait. And so wouldn't the little baby inside of her.

"Alright." Gabriel said, sitting up and tousling his own hair.

By the time he was fully out of bed and straightening himself out he was feeling a bit dazed. He remembered that he had to murder a man today. Great.

Elle was running around like an idiot. She pulled her hair back, straightened her tank top out, washed her face, and smoothed out her pants.

"We have to kill someone today." She reminded Gabriel.

"I am aware of this, thank you Elle." He said sarcastically - still feeling cranky.

"Well, I'm kind of freaking out!" She admitted.

"Too late to back out now." He grinned when he said it. Although he felt a little lost himself. He had no clue how they were going to pull this 'mission' off.

The blonde sighed. "First thing's first. We need to get that plane."

"Right." Gabriel agreed, dashing to the sink so he could wet some of his hair back.

In all honesty they both looked like complete messes. Their clothes were crumpled and smelled a bit like wet dog. Their hair was messy from sleeping on it. And they were both just exhausted in every way, shape, and form.

After everything was ready to go - including their guns, cell phones, and Elle's pill bottle - they marched out the door together.

"Here we go." Elle muttered.

Together they checked out of the hotel and stepped outside into the sunlight.

"Oh my God." Elle let a smile break out on her face as she looked into the sky. "It's gorgeous."

"A rainbow?" Gabriel asked, not seeing the extreme beauty in it.

"It's a good sign." She told him, still smiling.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah - everyone looks for rainbows before they go out and kill someone. Just for luck."

She giggled before quickly hailing a taxi.

"It's you two!" The taxi driver from last night grinned at them from into the mirror. "Airport?" He asked.

Gabriel nodded. "Yep."

The drive was another silent one. No one spoke until the cab pulled in.

Gabriel paid and then the couple got out.

"Take two." Elle said as they headed into the port.

"You're not gonna start freaking out this time, right?" Gabriel asked her teasingly as they got lost in a sea of sounds - intercoms, people talking in different languages, those luggage bags rolling on the ground, kids whining.

"I'll survive." She assured him.

"I sure hope so." Gabriel said with sarcasm.

Elle playfully punched him. Then noticed they were headed the wrong way. "I think we need to get out tickets over there."

"Where?"

She rolled her eyes and linked her arm with his. "This way." She said, dragging him in the opposite direction.

"Oh." He noticed once they reached the desk they were looking for.

After what seemed like a million years of waiting in line and purchasing tickets, they finally got to go board their plane and wait for take off.

"My favorite place to be." Elle's voice reeked of sarcasm as she walked down the plane's aisle to her seat.

Before Gabriel could reply to her statement a woman in the seat in front of Elle's turned to her and said, "You hate planes too? God, I agree. I'd much rather prefer to get hit with a case of amnesia or get charged with murder or something like that!" The woman's brown bob bobbed up and down like bobs do.

Elle just looked at her with a slight smile on her face until the woman turned back to face forward. The moment she did her and Gabriel looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"The plane is now taking off. Please fasten your seatbelts!" A woman on the plane's intercom spoke.

"Oh God. Worst part." Elle slunk back into her seat and shut her eyes.

After a second or two she felt a warm hand slide into hers. "Earlier today someone said that you'd survive this. I think they were right." Gabriel teased her again.

"Or they were just being a stupid, over-optimistic blonde." She smiled although she could feel her stomach churning as the plane rolled forward. Her eyes were still shut.

"Over-optimistic, maybe. But not stupid." He told her simply.

"Hah." Was all she said in reply.

Once they were up in the air completely they heard the intercom lady go off again telling them they could unbuckle their seatbelts and enjoy the ride because their was nothing but clear weather ahead of them until their destination.

Elle grinned at that. "See? Rainbow!"

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

The blonde stuck her tongue out at him.

He laughed at her then, although his mind started to drift. She seemed so happy now. It was hard to believe after all the stuff that happened in the hotel room. He could see how much their lives were like a roller coaster at some crazy theme park that didn't know which way it wanted to go. One minute things would be going fairly okay and the next minute things couldn't get much worse. If something finally started going to plan, there would be some other crazy plan which lead to another and so on. He was hoping things would run smoothly for the assassination of Glasses. Gabriel got the image of the rainbow in his mind.

"So what do you think you want to do once all of this is over?" Elle asked him suddenly.

"I'll just want to… be… a person." He decided. He thought of re-wording it but he knew she knew what he meant.

"Same here. Get an apartment, a job, maybe find family…" She looked distantly out the window as she spoke.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." He told her. What if Arthur was his dad? That could make everything easier.

"Unless I don't have any." She continued.

Gabriel saw her sad expression. "Well, I won't go anywhere." He smiled.

"Good." She smiled back.

The two continued random conversations for the rest of the short plane ride.

By the time they started to leave the airport Elle was practically hyperventilating. She clutched Gabriel's hand for dear life as they walked to the rode to hail their second taxi that day to make their way to the Bennet house.

"What if we-" She started. "Or what if he-"

"Calm down." He practically ordered her. "Just act natural once we get there and then follow my lead."

"Why your lead?" Elle questioned.

"Because you freak out easily." He stated.

"Ugh." She whined.

Eventually they found themselves in a cab, telling the driver directions. They could feel their hearts racing with adrenaline.

And Gabriel thought bitterly that if their life was a roller coaster they'd currently be in the front cart as it's moving tediously up the tallest climb as their holding their breaths waiting to fall.

"You're worried too." Elle accused quietly in the back of the cab to Gabriel.

"No." He denied.

She rolled her eyes. "How manly of you."

He had to smirk at her sudden change of attitude.

Before they even really process their thoughts - the car was rolling to a stop in front of a very familiar house.

For nearly five minutes, the couple stood on the sidewalk staring at the door. This could be the end of the line for them.

"Are you ready?" Gabriel asked Elle.

"No." She told him.

"Me neither. Let's go." He said, taking a step forward.

"Wait! In case we don't make it out of there…" The blonde halted him. She stood up on her tip-toes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

The only result was that their already racing hearts were on the verge of exploding.

Without saying a word to Elle's action he just grabbed her hand and tugged her along behind him. Before he could knock on the door it swung wide open. And standing before them wasn't just Noah but Aya too. And they both looked pissed.

"Unbelievable!" Gabriel cursed under his breath. He felt Elle's fingers nearly squeeze his off. Well, he decided, he didn't have to hold his breath to wait for that drop anymore. He felt like he was being let go at a completely vertical drop, and there was a stab of fear that there was nothing to catch his fall.

**

* * *

**

**Ta da. I'm done with another chapter. Review, s'il vous plait.**

**- The Infamous Villain. (:**


	12. Truth

**Wow. I am so happy that I got such good feedback on the previous chapter! I guess anything would seem great compared to my chapter ten. Ahahah.**

**Well, we have a lot going on in this chapter so I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** Blah, blah, blah.**

**Review!**

**

* * *

**

**Clean Slate.**

**Chapter Twelve: Truth**

"Hello. Gabriel, Elle… come on in." Noah greeted as if nothing was weird. "Aya ended up beating you guys. She thought she would get here after you guys because of stopping on her errand."

Gabriel and Elle looked at each other as they cautiously stepped into the familiar house. They both simultaneously turned to look at Aya. Something was very, very wrong - but they had to play cool.

"So. Aya tells me the job was finished well. I assume you'd like to know the truth, now." HRG sat in a chair looking totally calm.

"You're right. Let's hear it!" Elle grinned. She gave a glance towards Aya and received a blank stare in response.

Gabriel stood stiff and tense, swelling with anticipation.

Noah sighed. "Gabriel…" A dramatic pause and then in a single breath he spoke, "You were a killer."

Silence filled the room. Noah stood back up.

"You… were a murderer. You thought it was fun to see people's faces twist in pain, writhe in agony. And for what? Power." He gave a horrid smile. "You traumatized my daughter once - that was why your memory had to be erased. You were even planning to kill your little blonde girlfriend over here. Who, I'm guessing is pregnant with _your own_ child - considering the signs I saw of her pregnancy just a few days ago." He paused and turned to Elle who had a very shocked expression on her face. "If you don't think you are, Elle I would recommend you go get it checked."

The blonde shivered. And from the corner of her eye she could see Aya smirking at the humorous drama that filled the room.

"Why would I--? I would never---" Gabriel couldn't think of the right words to say. His heart was racing. "You're full of shit!" For the first time since he could remember he felt an overly intense rage taking him over.

"Am I, Gabriel? Or should I say… Sylar?" Noah grinned wickedly as he tried to strike Gabriel's nerve.

"Wh-" Gabriel wanted to question, but his body was frozen. The name rang in his ears. It was like he knew it was his name, but he had no memory of why or how.

"Sylar?" Elle asked, sounding breathless.

"He started going by that name when he didn't want to be known as a boring watch-maker. He wanted to be _special_." He put so much emphasis on the word 'special' he sounded like he was hissing.

"I wouldn't ever hurt anyone who's innocent." Gabriel told everyone in the room seriously. To him, Noah was just pulling all of their strings.

"Yeah. I can't ever see him even _touching_ someone who doesn't deserve it." Elle stood at his defense. She was trying to blow off the remark about Gabriel planning on killing her.

Noah chuckled. "Then you must have deserved it. And you did - you were running around and having sex with a guy who killed your own father."

Elle didn't know how to respond. Did Gabriel really kill her own dad?

Apparently the look on her face was showing she was beginning to believe Noah.

"No! Elle… don't believe a word he's saying." Gabriel was starting to panic. He couldn't take everything that was happening.

"Elle - your dad was killed by Sylar because he had a power he wanted. Your dad could turn anything to gold. Your dad had power. And Sylar always needed to be the most powerful." HRG adjusted the glasses on his face, hoping his point was proven.

Noah looked at the faces of the couple - scared, confused, and panic stricken. He turned to Aya. "You read their minds, Aya. You saw their memories. You can tell them I'm speaking every word with truth."

Aya nodded. "He is."

"You could just be making her say that! Obviously!" Elle snapped in anger.

"Elle. He speaks the truth. Forget everything Arthur said." She spoke calmly and seriously.

"You know what? I've had it with all of these confusing mind games! I don't care anymore!" And within a second Elle had her gun whipped out and aiming at Noah.

"Tell. Us. The. Truth." She paused. "The real truth."

"I have." Glasses sounded calm. Like nothing had changed.

"Have you?" Elle asked, her voice quivering.

"I have nothing else to say." He said truthfully.

She cocked her gun.

"I still have nothing else to say."

She moved her gun to Aya. "How did you get away? Did he let you go? Did he want us killed?" Elle had completely taken over. So much for waiting for Gabriel's lead. All he did was stare blankly, stiff as a tree.

"That's my business to worry about. And the only way you'll get killed is if you threaten Mr. Bennet's life again." Aya warned.

"Why do you care so much about his life anyway? What is he to you?" The blonde continued her questioning.

"I'm in his debt is all." Aya smiled slightly. She could read Elle's mind. Elle wouldn't shoot Noah, nor her. Elle was just trying to look brave and squeeze more information out of them.

Elle lowered her gun and looked back at Noah. "So this was your plan? Take away our memories, send us off to kill Arthur, and then tell us the truth? The end? I don't get it."

"Well… I thought you two might come in handy. Before your minds were wiped clean Sylar was the hardest to deal with. I thought if I could control you it would make everything so much easier. But I guess I'll never be happy…" Noah paused. "Until you're dead, Mr. Gray." And out of his jacket came his own gun, aimed at Gabriel.

"No!" Elle protested as she whipped her gun back out to aim at Noah again.

Noah rolled his eyes. "Aya would you mind taking care of her?"

"No problem." Aya smiled.

"No!" It was Gabriel's turn to protest, and he just jerked slightly before Noah had him up against a wall - gun pointed to his head.

Elle couldn't breathe. Aya's gun was aimed at her face. Elle tried hard not to shut her eyes - she wanted to look brave.

But by the time Aya's gun was cocked, Elle couldn't help it. She squeezed her eyes shut - ready to die her death.

And there was maybe three or four seconds that passed. When she heard the ear-piercing gun shot.

But she felt nothing.

Her eyes opened to Aya still standing inches away. Except the gun was aiming away.

Aiming at where Gabriel stood - alone. Beneath him - crumpled to the floor - lay Noah Bennet.

"Justice is served." Aya grinned morbidly, blowing on the tip of her gun.

Gabriel stood in complete shock, as did Elle.

"You two - get out of here. I don't wanna see your faces again. Get some life in some great place and live happily ever after for all I care. You have nothing to worried about with Glasses and Arthur dead." Aya smiled.

"Arthur?" Elle gasped.

"Yeah. Killed him." She nearly giggled. "And I've been wanting to kill _this_ bastard for years."

"W-why?" Gabriel piped up as he glanced at the body with the pool of blood on the floor.

"My sister. She was special like me…" Aya began. "But she wanted to be normal. She wanted to be left alone. She never meant to hurt anyone…" Aya's voice trailed off. "They traumatized her. They scared her. They were the reason for her death - Noah and Kaito."

Elle and Gabriel looked at Aya without expressions.

"Just go you guys. I'm picking up this mess." She paused. "Oh and uh… he was telling the truth."

"Seriously?" Gabriel asked in disbelief.

"Seriously." She said sadly. "But you're not bad, Gabriel. I could read what you were thinking before you died. You were thinking how you wanted to start everything over. And now your wish is granted. Go you two. You have a family."

Gabriel and Elle looked at each other.

"Go!" Aya pressed, getting worried about Claire or Sandra coming home any minute to find the man of the family dead. She decided she'd conjure up some lie.

Gabriel and Elle started to walk towards the door - slowly and cautiously, nearly wobbling.

Gabriel opened the door and stepped out. Before Elle could follow she turned to look at the beautiful Japanese woman with the amazing kimono.

"Thank you." The blonde smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." Aya rolled her eyes and hurried Elle out, shutting the door once Elle was outside.

Gabriel and Elle walked onto the sidewalk silently. Gabriel had a bit of blood on his pants.

"What just happened?" He asked - stopping in his tracks suddenly.

"We learned the truth." Elle looked at him with a little smile.

"I can't believe I was a--" Gabriel paused. "You know I would never do anything like that, right?"

"Of course I know that." Taking one of his hands in hers, Elle began walking again causing Gabriel to immediately follow. She wanted to get as far away from that house as she could. And without much thought she turned to the road to hail the third cab for them that day.

* * *

**Wooo. Hardcore chapter. No this story isn't quite over. **

**Reviewwww?**

**- The Infamous Villain. (:**


	13. Epilogue

**Okay, you guys, final chapter. It's very short and it's more like an epilogue. **

**This story went off on all different directions. But I'm glad for all the people that read this. And I also want to thank TickingTimeBomb from Sarmy who did those two wonderful illustrations in my beginning chapters. If you guys like Sylar and you've _never_ heard of Sarmy then I suggest you go there NOW at ! Sorry for sounding like an advertisement. :P**

**Here's the cute little ending all the romance-fanatics have been waiting for!**

**Disclaimer: We've been through this already.**

* * *

**Clean Slate**

**Epilogue**

It had been a year since the day Gabriel and Elle walked away from the Bennet house - able to finally start off on a clean slate. The two had decided to pretty much take Aya's - who still remained mostly a mystery to them - advice. The couple put everything behind them. Every single thing.

They had lives now. They had a family.

Elle held her tiny baby boy in her arms as she looked out their apartment window. The sun was just setting and a nice breeze was coming in through the screen. The baby she held was quiet as he looked at the world outside with his large blue eyes.

Gabriel came up behind Elle and put a hand on her shoulder gently. She turned around to see him. "Hey." She smiled before leaning towards him to give him a peck on the lips.

"Hey." He replied back. "And how was Noah today?" He asked Elle, but looked at his son. The kid smiled big.

Gabriel let it be up to Elle the day she decided to pick a name for their baby. Immediately she chose Noah. Gabriel didn't understand until she explained to him that it was all Noah's doing for them to end up together - which was the best thing that ever happened to her.

That was also the night that Gabriel proposed to her, although the two didn't get married until a few weeks after Elle had her baby. It wasn't really a wedding, since they didn't know anyone. It was just a private ceremony - and for them, they were happy.

She did mention that if the baby turned out to be a girl it's name would be Aya.

"Noah was quiet and good as usual." The blonde smiled at her husband as he reached over to pick up the baby.

He looked at the child he held - with his mother's light eyes and his father's dark hair, a smile plastered on his face - and he couldn't help but love him.

People are given second chances for a reason. Gabriel and Elle deserved new lives. Now they had one together. One that wasn't tainted. The two could finally be happy.

* * *

**THE END!!!**

**I know, it was unbelievably gay. (And I mean that like happy/Disney gay so don't freak out on me). It was just a quick thing. I wanted this to be done. I don't have much heart in this story like I used to. **

**But I actually completed it, which is a big deal for me. So. Review if you want. :P**

**- The Infamous Villain (:**


End file.
